CUENTOS MUSICALES
by I and P
Summary: 7 HISTORIAS CORTAS BASADAS EN LETRAS DE CANCIONES Y VIDEOS MUSICALES #7 do it like a dude: la misión de Ichigo era llevar a la terca Rukia con su jefe ¿podrá sacar a la chica de su mundo y llevarla a otro distinto tan facilmente?
1. La unica excepción

**CUENTO I: LA ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN**

Había sido una noche extraordinaria. Pasar el rato con Ichigo era lo mejor en su vida, no lograba imaginar cómo había podido sobrevivir todos esos años de relaciones ocasionales con otros tipos que no eran ni la mitad de buenos y comprensivos que él. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarlo a su lado como todas las mañanas posteriores a sus apasionados encuentros, pero no estaba.

**-¿Ichigo?-** llamó algo preocupada, no obtuvo respuesta. Cubrió su desnudez con su camisola azul y se levantó para buscarlo por el apartamento **-¿Ichigo?-** volvió a preguntar

**-¡quédate ahí y cierra los ojos!-** su ronca voz le rogaba con urgencia

**-¿porqué?** –Preguntó entre risas obedeciéndole- **¿qué demonios te traes entre manos cabeza de zanahoria?**

**-¡oye enana! No ofendas mi cabello**

**-y tu no ofendas mi estatura estúpido**

**-¡¡¡shhh!!! No quiero comenzar una discusión y menos ahora**- Rukia no lograba determinar en qué habitación se encontraba, sólo sabía que se le estaba acercando, cuando ya lo tenía cerca fue demasiado tarde para encararlo, este le había cubierto los ojos desde atrás

**-¿qu… qué haces?**

**-darte una sorpresa**- su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al cálido aliento en su cuello, haciendo que un delicioso cosquilleo se esparciera por todo su ser.

-**sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…-** refunfuñó simulando molestia.

-**esta es especial**

De a poco el joven la comenzó a guiar por la habitación de forma lenta, impedido en gran parte por cierta resistencia de la chica, no es que no le tuviera cierta confianza al pelinaranja, pero su "relación" era tan extraña que estaba segura que en cualquier momento podría hacerla chocar en una pared sólo por molestar. Estaba tan intrigada que analizaba de forma profunda cada paso que daba y cómo las células sensoriales de las plantas de sus pies reaccionaban de forma distinta al piso alfombrado haber si la información recibida lograba servir a modo de pista.

Pronto se detuvieron, por la distancia que avanzaron y todas las vueltas que dieron asumió que estaban en la salita de estar, una brisa fresca la hizo sospechar que la ventana del balcón yacía abierta, y un aroma dulzón le dio la noción de que había un incienso encendido: vainilla, su favorito.

-**te dejaré mirar lo que preparé para ti…-** le explicó Ichigo- **pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar ¿está bien?**

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... ¿qué puede ser tan importante…?**

**-¡¿ está bien?!**- la interrumpió

-**bueno… como quieras…** -bufó incomoda

Le destapó la vista para rápidamente colocarse detrás de la mesita de centro de la sala de estar, frente a ella. Apenas recuperó la noción del entorno se dio cuenta de la cantidad de pétalos de rosa y velas rojas dispersas por la habitación, de la champaña y de las dos copas a lo más celebración. Iba a preguntar de qué demonios se trataba esto justo cuando su "amigo" comenzó su oratoria

**-Rukia… como bien sabes y dejaste claro desde el principio lo que tenemos no es una relación, pero para mí es algo importante y muy especial, por lo menos para mí…** -tomó aire para continuar- **en estos meses de "amigos con beneficios" me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…**

"_oh no…"_ pensó la chica "_que no diga la palabra con M, por favor que no me lo pida…"_

-**enana…** -se arrodilló frente a ella y quien sabe de dónde sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul- **¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

"_No_" dijo para sí mientras un mutismo la apoderó por completo

En esos momentos le hubiera gustado estar en tierra para poder hacer un hoyo y enterrar su cabeza en él a lo más avestruz o por lo menos tener un espejo en frente para ver la expresión prácticamente horrorizada de su rostro. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el matrimonio o con cualquier relación de pareja, por eso, que Ichigo aceptara que no serían novios fue demasiado importante en su vida. Sin embargo ahora el muy idiota le cambiaba la perspectiva a todo ¡y ni siquiera se daba cuenta! Sólo seguía allí con su irritante pero sexy cara de felicidad, como un niño contemplando el mejor dulce de la vitrina. No es que no se sintiera bien siendo tan apreciada por alguien, pero todo lo que en su vida tenía que ver con compromiso o atarse a alguien era automáticamente rechazado por su inconsciente.

**-¿y bien?-** la sacó automáticamente de sus pensamientos- **¿qué me dices?**

Si bien su única intención era negarse rotundamente y salir corriendo para nunca más volver, Ichigo antes que todo era su amigo y debía encontrar una forma más sutil para darle la desalentadora respuesta

-**¿me dejas pensarlo primero**?- arrulló, poco a poco el rostro masculino volvió a su ceño habitual, antes de que comenzara a reclamarle se excusó- **tú sabes que es una decisión complicada, y que al final quiero lo mejor para ambos, así que por favor dame más tiempo… te prometo que pronto te tendré una respuesta**

Como acto final se le acercó tomándole la mano en señal de confianza. La textura de su piel contra la de ella se sintió tan bien que apaciguaba lo mal que se sentía su alma por hacer un intento de juego con una persona tan especial.

-**por ti haría cualquier cosa…** -le acarició la mejilla y lentamente la besó

Probablemente sería el último contacto que compartirían.

Tras despedirse de Ichigo, al cual le tocaba turno de día en el hospital, partió lo más rápidamente que pudo a su departamento y se tiró en su cama de dos plazas contemplando pensativa la ciudad a través de los amplios ventanales de su habitación.

Si estuviera en la misma situación con cualquier otra persona, tras ese último beso hubiera arrancado de la ciudad sin darle explicaciones y sin intenciones de volver a verlo nunca más. No obstante era Ichigo el involucrado en LA situación. Ichigo siempre ha estado allí para ella incluso cuando le sugirió la idea de ser amigos con ventaja cosa que a su parecer aceptó bastante rápido… Quizás, ahora que lo pensaba, el pelinaranja podría haberse sentido atraído por ella antes de pasar su amistad a otro nivel y con lo despistada que era para estas cosas no se dio cuenta ¡no podía ser! ¿o sí?, nunca antes le había pasado, pero después de la declaración de la mañana la opción más factible es que esos sentimientos hacia ella hubieran aumentado tanto tras los besos, caricias y demases que el chico estaba confundiendo eso con amor o realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

No podía estar enamorado de ella ¿porqué?

Respuesta fácil: en su mundo y en el fondo de su corazón el amor no duraba eternamente… todo eso del romance era una mera atracción física que se puede sentir varias veces en la vida. Tal como le pasó a su hermana Hisana y su cuñado Byakuya. Estaban felizmente casados hasta que Byakuya se metió con otra y Hisana a mucho llanto lo abandonó. Definitivamente no quería terminar así, llorando por un hombre que le promete hasta el cielo y que después por una calentura se acuesta con otra… o viscerversa, si a las mujeres también les pasa. no quería que su pareja la engañara y tampoco quería engañar a su pareja… así que ¿porqué no vivir el momento sin tanto compromiso formal de por medio? ¿porqué no disfrutar de los placeres de la convivencia hombre-mujer sin sentimentalismos?

Por eso su plan de vida consistía en tener relaciones cero compromiso con aquellos que la atraían siempre manteniendo esa cómoda distancia con los demás. Cosa que con Ichigo, no había resultado

"_En fin, tengo que ver como terminar con esto_" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida

Despertó por una brisa helada que agitaba sus cabellos. Desperezándose pudo ver que aún era de día y que estaba nublado ¿cómo el clima podía cambiar tanto?... se quedó pegada mirando la hora ¿a su reloj se le acabó la pila o había dormido hasta el día siguiente? Luego de un gran bostezo encendió el televisor de su habitación… claramente decía que eran las 8:15 de la mañana del 27 de febrero del 2010 ¡genial! ¿Cómo pudo haber dormido casi un día completo? ¿tanto la estresó la pregunta de Ichigo? Hablando de Ichigo… debía darle la negación…

Ahora…

Rápidamente se dio una ducha de agua caliente, se vistió con ropa de invierno y sin ni siquiera tomar desayuno salió. Tomó el primer taxi que pilló y en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Tragó saliva antes de continuar, estaba asustada, y mucho pero por alguna fuerza extraña no podía dejar todo sin culminar como corresponde.

Golpeó una vez siendo recibida inmediatamente por una agradable y a la vez incómoda masa de músculos que la abrazaba.

**-te extrañé…-** le susurró al oído tiernamente. Podía sentir su nariz recorriendo sus cabellos

**-vine a darte una respuesta**

**-entra…** -le tomó la mano en un intento de guiarla al interior

-¡**no quiero!... ¡debo terminar esto ahora!-** prosiguió rápidamente sin dejar que su amigo hablara- **Ichigo escúchame bien porque será la única vez que lo diré… NO **–recalcó esta última palabra- **me casaré contigo ¿entiendes? Ni ahora ni nunca… y creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos porque creo que malinterpretaste toda la situación…. Adiós-** se alejó corriendo del lugar

**-¿qué? ¡RUKIA! ¡ENANA! ¡¡espera!! Voltea y explícame… enana vuelve… vuelve**

A pesar de que estaba afuera del edificio en dirección a su departamento ese "vuelve" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza a la misma intensidad que la primera vez. No se sentía mal pero tampoco bien ¿cómo podía haber sido tan mala? ¿Es que acaso no le había pedido tiempo para terminar de forma más pacífica? No se sentía una buena persona

Cinco años pasaron desde el rechazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora vivía en la capital del país, al parecer sola, triste y abandonada; sin cambios físicos ni psicológicos como si el paso del tiempo no hubiera hecho efecto sobre ella.

Se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto que efectuaba como por inercia, ni siquiera podía entender qué estaba haciendo frente a tanto papel de color gris. Pronto, como de la nada sonó un melodioso timbre. Suponiendo que era el de la puerta fue a abrir sin más preocupaciones encontrándose de frente con dos cabezas naranjas.

La primera la reconoció perfectamente. Era Ichigo, más alto con una incipiente barba que le daba madurez. La miraba como siempre: sin rabia, ni resentimiento, ni tristeza, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿cómo pudo olvidar tan fácilmente? Un click en su cabeza hizo que siguiera la inspección de sus visitantes y la respuesta a la última pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría… ese Ichigo estaba tomado de la mano con la dueña de la otra cabellera naranja, una muchacha completamente opuesta a ella, es decir, con muy buenos atributos y mucha vivacidad que parecía lanzarle una sonrisa a todo el mundo.

Se sintió mal.

-**Rukia…-** dijo Ichigo alegremente, ya ni siquiera llevaba el típico ceño fruncido- **me casaré en una semana… y quiero que seas mi madrina**

Apenas asintió con la cabeza, el día anterior a la boda había llegado. La futura señora Kurosaki se encontraba sentada a su lado intentando sacarle información de su aburrida vida… mejor dicho intentando saber acerca de su asfixiante vida tras haber dejado al pelinaranja

-**disculpa la pregunta personal, pero ¿por qué lo rechazaste?**

**-¿qué importa eso ahora? Si al final se casará contigo- **Si bien sentía que estaba siendo demasiado pesada con la chica que al final no tenía culpa de nada, esta parecía inmune a cualquier comentario ácido que le llegara

-**lo sé, es que no me cabe en la cabeza como puede existir alguien tan estúpida que lo rechace, sin ofender**

**-yo también me pregunto lo mismo… -**suspiró-** simplemente no creo en esas cosas de tu alma gemela ni media naranja ni cosas por el estilo**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-una mala experiencia en el pasado.**

De ahí toda la conversación se tornó un blah blah blah. Sabía que le estaban hablando pero sólo asentía sin razonar ninguna palabra, como en un estado de sordera mental, bajó la vista encontrándose con un plato servido con comida verde vómito de dudosa procedencia. Inmediatamente todo se hizo borroso.

Se encontraba en la primera fila de la Iglesia solemnemente adornada para la boda

Sonaba el Canon en D mayor, su melodía favorita, aquella que aparecía en sus infantiles ilusiones de matrimonio con un príncipe azul. Un príncipe azul que recién había descubierto, uno que no cabalgaba en un caballo blanco ni llevaba una brillante armadura, uno que ni siquiera era capaz de dirigirle la palabra sin insultarla, uno que la dejaba sin aliento, uno al que amaba, uno por el cual abandonaría todas sus creencias pesimistas de que el amor no existía, uno con el cual pasaría toda la vida feliz, para siempre… uno que ahora no le sonreía a ella si no que a su futura esposa.

La susodicha caminaba a pasos lentos por el pasillo lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas, los mismos pétalos del día de su rechazo. Todos le miraban con gran contentamiento, excepto la ojivioleta que no lograba despegar la vista de su antiguo amigo. Vio con una gran opresión en el pecho como la sonrisa de este llegaba a deformar su rostro y como sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad con la que la miraba a ella cada mañana al despertar a su lado. En esos momentos se odió más que a cualquier persona en el mundo, se odió por haberlo rechazado y no haberse atrevido a pasar una vida completa al lado de alguien tan maravilloso.

Decidió que tenía que probar algo: si el amor existía, Ichigo era la persona a quien quería amar.

Al volver a la realidad se frustró ¡que tonta había sido! Como si ahora que él estaba casándose con otra pudiera probar su teoría… ¡ya no aguantaba más! Salió arrancando del lugar antes de que el cura comenzara la ceremonia… corría y corría por las extrañas calles de la ciudad con la fuerte lluvia clavándole como agujas en la espalda.

No quería detenerse, tenía que seguir corriendo para quitarse toda la rabia, ira, frustación y pena que tenía… en su cabeza se formó la imagen del beso que sellaba la unión del matrimonio de los Kurosaki, la afectó tanto que la hizo caer al piso

**-¡¡NO QUIERO ESTO!! NO LO QUIERO…. ¡¡NOOOO!!**

Despertó toda sudada e hiperventilando. Asustada tomó su rostro, percibía las lágrimas correr a través de sus mejillas. Todo lo ocurrido fue tan horrible que tenía la mente bloqueada, ya cuando se relajó pudo comprobar que estaba en su habitación a oscuras. Encendió la luz y el televisor, estaban dando el programa de Chappy el conejo, su favorito, logró sacarle una sonrisa después de tanta amargura… esperen ¿Chappy el conejo? ¿aun lo daban?...

Pudo ver que se reloj decía las 19:45 y que su calendario del 2010 marcaba el 26 de febrero…

Sintió una alegría desbordando desde el corazón hasta la punta de sus pies, todo lo anterior había sido una pesadilla. La revelación la hizo querer gritar de felicidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se cambió de ropa, se arregló un poco, se colocó el perfume favorito de Ichigo y partió a su departamento. Tomó el primer taxi que pilló y sólo se dedicó a esperar a llegar al edificio. Ya no sería una cobarde ni intentaría escapar de los sentimientos en su corazón. Para ella Ichigo era su todo, perfectamente su inconsciente se lo demostró mediante ese sueño, así que por él arriesgaría su vida entera.

Le pagó al chofer y se bajó en la avenida. Estaba segura de lo que le respondería, pero una huella de inseguridad se apoderó de su interior ¿y si se molestó por haberle pedido tiempo? ¿o por haber demorado tanto? lentamente se subió al ascensor y respiró hondo antes de golpear ante su entrada.

Ichigo le recibió con un brillo en sus ojos acompañado de la burlona sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a ella, sólo a ella. La hizo entrar a su sala de estar

-**no pensé que demorarías tan poco en pensarlo…-** se dirigió a la cocina

-**no necesito más tiempo**- le sonrió intentando ocultar sus inquietudes**- Acepto** – murmuró bajito

**-¿qué dices?-** volvió a la sala de estar

-**aghh ¡porque no me escuchas descerebrado!**

**-oye enana más te vale que me repitas lo que venías a decir**

Suspiró y gritó- **te dije que acepto… Acepto casarme contigo y estar juntos por siempre ACEPTO ¿contento?**

Su respuesta fue sellada con un fuerte abrazo, un beso arrollador, y otro fuerte abrazo que la ayudó a sostenerse. Eran impresionante que el efecto de sus enormes bíceps apretándola fuera la debilidad y la fortaleza a la vez. Hubiera sido muy estúpida si hubiera dejado la posibilidad de no ser sostenida de esa forma nunca más

**-me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…** -le susurró su prometido al oído

Ella también lo era. Con eso ya le había dado la prueba de que no era una especie de sueño

Si bien no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro ni si lo suyo realmente resultaba y si estarían juntos hasta la muerte, con él lo intentaría, porque él era a quien amaba, Ichigo es el hombre, su hombre, su única excepción

**FIN**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: LA CANCIÓN ES THE ONLY EXCEPTION DE PARAMORE. NO ME COSTÓ MUCHO HACER ESTE FIC. DE HECHO DESDE ANTES DE QUE OCURRIERA LO DEL TERREMOTO ACÁ EN CHILE YA TENÍA ALGO DE LA HISTORIA ARMADA EN MI CABEZA. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, PUEDEN DEJARLA COMO REVIEW. SEGUIRÉ CON MÁS CUENTOS PERO NO PROMETERÉ FECHA PUES SOY ALGO LENTA PARA ESCRIBIR

XOXO


	2. Sólo Baila

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CUENTO II: SÓLO BAILA**

La limosina donde iba hizo un giro extraño que causó que la alcoholizada Rangiku le callera encima asfixiándola con sus pechos.

**-¡Rangiku! Me asfixias**…- intentó mascullar en señal de auxilio

Otra de las chicas la ayudó hasta que por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-**Rukia-chaaaan lo siento… tu sabes que no las controlo…**.-expresó tanteando sus atributos

Omitiendo el estúpido comentario Rukia intentó analizar qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. De todo el grupo de chicas que viajaban junto a ella a lo más conocía a Matsumoto Rangiku, su alcohólica vecina de grandes atributos. A las otras tres chicas (una pelirrosa, una peliverde y una rubia platinada) nunca en la vida las había visto, cosa que no impedía que le ofrecieran de beber cada cinco segundos. Pensándolo bien era la única que marcaba la diferencia en el grupo: sobria y sin mucho sex appeal, usando un apretado vestido que intentaba crear la ilusión de curvas en su cuerpo, cosa que no la aquejaba pues prefería andar así, que casi desnuda como sus acompañantes.

La limosina frenó. Una a una se bajaron sin mostrar mucha decencia, siendo Rukia la última en hacerlo.

Se paró en el camino de luces de neón decidida a culminar lo que había planeado: ir a una fiesta sólo para molestar a su hermano cuadrado. No es que le gustara mucho la parranda y las discos y cosas así, pero el simple hecho de salir del claustro Kuchiki le encantaba.

La música en el local "_El Antro_" era tan fuerte que desde el exterior ya abombaba sus oídos, algo amenazada tragó saliva antes de continuar

Rangiku se encargó de la entrada, acción que no les fue muy difícil de realizar -considerando que dos de las cuatro eran menores de edad- gracias a ciertas cosas que hizo su vecina con el pobre guardia de la entrada. El sólo hecho de imaginarlo le daba escalofríos.

En el interior las luces parecían pegarle directo en la cara, la música ahora sí a todo volumen no la dejaba en paz, la gente la empujaba fácilmente y además la habían abandonado, repasándolo bien ya no era tan divertido. Si no fuera tan orgullosa ya habría partido de vuelta a casa.

**-¡Rangiku!**- gritó con todas su fuerzas, pronto su amiga pechugona apareció a su lado con una botella de sake en la mano

-¡**Rukia-chaaan! La fiesta está genial**- bebió del objeto que cargaba como si de agua se tratara- **ven, te buscaré algo para que bebas**

La arrastró por toda la pista no escuchando las protestas a su actitud. Prácticamente la sentó en una silla frente a la barra. A su lado una pareja se besaba efusivamente o mejor dicho casi estaban teniendo sexo a su lado ¿es que acaso nadie les decía que se consiguieran una habitación? echó una rápida mirada al lugar dándose cuenta de que cada pareja hacía lo mismo y nadie les decía nada, al parecer era la única alterada con la situación

**-¡hey cantinero! ¡trae algo fuerte para mi amiga! ¡hip!**

Como por arte de magia un tipo pelopincho con un tatuaje de 69 en la cara y una polera de malla que dejaba ver una muy desarrollada masa muscular apareció con una copita de un líquido bicolor que iba desde el violeta de la superficie al naranjo del fondo

-**Rangiku sabes que no bebo…-**Reprochó previamente, luego vio el pequeño vaso- ¡**ah pero si esto no es tanto!**

Envalentonada y no sabiendo en que lío se metía se lo tomó al seco ante la inquisidora mirada de su amiga y el cantinero. Caviló que era una simple porción de jugo inocente, grosso error, en realidad eso que se escabulló en su interior no era nada inocente, hecho que comprobó con un descozor en su garganta que la hizo estornudar

**-cuidado amiga, es un orgasmo, hay que ir de a poco**

**-¿un qué?-** le preguntó sorprendida

-**un orgasmo, la especialidad de la casa, el trago más fuerte de todos**

**-¿fuerte? Jajajajaja **– se largó a reír fuertemente- **creo que te equivo ¡hip! … esto no me hizo nada… -**se levantó de la silla- **¡auch! ¿por qué el piso se mueve?**

-**nada… seguro**

Su amiga se carcajeó sonoramente y ella en vez de molestarse la imitó, no sabía por qué andaba tan feliz. Pronto sin que nadie la obligara se escabulló a la pista de baile. Fue atrapada por los brazos de un chico de cabello castaño que la pegó a su cuerpo y sin mayores palabras la invitó a participar de la danza retorcida que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar. Se movía lo mejor que podía a los golpeteos de la música electrónica, cosa que a su acompañante parecía no molestarle pues la seguía en cada movimiento que hacía. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido y pronto su boca comenzó a secarse, inconscientemente le pedía más alcohol

Volvió a llegar a la barra, esta vez pidió un tequila margarita. Sintió que alguien la llamaba pero no distinguió a nadie conocido… falsa alarma. Volvió su mirada a la barra, su trago había desaparecido

**-¡oh! ¿Donde se metió?-** se preguntó estúpidamente. Iba a pedir otro, cuando se dio cuenta de otro pequeño detalle más importante **-¡¿y mi cartera? **–al no verla en ningún lado en vez de molestarse se largó a reír **-¿dónde están mis llaves?... no encuentro mi teléfono, jajajaja Byakuya me matará… ¡nah! Da lo mismo.**

Después de su monólogo se levantó y avanzó zigzagueantemente hasta chocar con algo… mejor dicho alguien

**-¡oye ten más cuidado!**

Miró a quien le reclamó, todo lo que pudo ver fue naranja

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó al lugar en su humilde auto. Hoy le tocaba el turno según órdenes expresas del idiota de su padre. Es que no podía ser tan… ¡aghh! Es que ¿a qué medico decente se le ocurre tener una clínica y ser dueño de un local nocturno a menos de dos cuadras? Y para peor ¿a qué padre se le ocurre mandar a su hijo a hacer la revisión diaria? Sólo al idiota de su padre.

A la entrada saludó a Ikkaku, el guardia, omitiendo la sonrisa boba en la cara (quien sabe que cosa le hicieron para sobornarlo) todo estaba normal

El lugar estaba como siempre: lleno de cazadores y presas. Aunque no sabía distinguir si los cazadores eran los tipos que demostraban más estatus económico con cualquier acción o las tipas sin fallas de una belleza artificial.

Lo primero que hizo fue a hablar con Nanao, la encargada de la caja. Como siempre todo regular, era la mujer más eficiente que conocía. Luego conversó con el resto del equipo de guardias alegrándose de que hasta el momento no habían ocurrido disturbios y que tenían toda la situación controlada. Finalmente planeaba ir con el cantinero para salir luego del lugar e ir a preparar su examen clínico de la mañana siguiente, pero chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

**-¡oye ten más cuidado!**

Poco le duró el enfado, pues la chica se desmayó frente a él. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que llevarla a uno de los privados. De algo que le sirviera ser el hijo del dueño del local.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos en medio de un salón extraño. Recordó esa cosa naranja antes de su desmayo, resultó ser el cabello de un chico que ahora la observaba con unos profundos ojos miel. Si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos estaría más roja que un tomate

**-¿estas bien?-** le preguntó bajito. Rukia no le respondió, aún se sentía desorbitada - ** Deberías estar bien… tus signos vitales están normales**- no tomó en cuenta lo último que dijo

-**sí… gracias…** - le sonrió, sintió como vivía una injustificada felicidad**-¿y tu eres…?**

-**de nada**- tartamudeó, no sabía si fue su olor a alcohol o su ropa provocativa o sus hermosos ojos, pero estaba nervioso- **soy Kurosaki Ichigo… un gusto**

-**Kuchiki Rukia, el gusto es mío**

Aceptó su mano en señal de saludo, unas descargas agradables la hicieron desear que ese saludo fuera mucho más impersonal: un abrazo, una caricia, un beso, algo como eso podría servir. Pero sus intentos de cualquier cosa quedaron limitados cuando él se separó de ella. Parpadeó extrañada ¿realmente estaba pensado eso?

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de algo conocido, sin encontrar seña que le diera alguna noción, incluso la música parecía haber terminado. Estaba odiando estas cuatro paredes negras… ¿Dónde estaría?

-**estamos en un salón privado**-dijo como si le leyera la mente

**-¡ah! Yo creí que la fiesta había acabado…**

**-eso no pasa tan pronto… ven vamos…**

Le sonrió. Esa dentadura blanca y perfecta la shockeó. Eso más los efectos del etanol en su sangre la hicieron verlo como un dios griego o algún supermodelo de revistas: perfecto. Lo deseaba, deseaba estar con él como nunca había deseado a nadie… sin importar las consecuencias

Al abrir la puerta la bombeante música la atontó más de lo que estaba. Decidida como nunca tomó la mano de su acompañante

- **¿vamos a bailar?**

**-pero yo… no**-titubeó

-**vamos… acompáñame**

Lo convenció fácilmente. Rukia estaba feliz con la música que sonaba. Segura de sí misma lo guió al centro de la pista y se pusieron a bailar. Al principio el parecía torpe –y eso que no era la mejor bailarina- o cohibido, ¿sería igual de primerizo que ella? Seguramente se comportaría así si no tuviera el "orgasmo" aún sin diluir en su interior

-**Sólo baila, vas a estar bien…-**no sabía si decía sus palabras para ella misma o su acompañante

A continuación se aseguró de pegar bastante su cuerpo al de él, no sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de que él sintiera los mismos deseos por el otro. Y lo había logrado, pues su pareja de pasar de un estado catatónico comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo brindándole deliciosas caricias que se fueron acentuando con el pasar de los temas

Como por arte de magia comenzó un lento. Ichigo la acercó más de lo que estaba, reposando su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió su perfume abrazador

-**me encantas…-** le susurró al oído

A ella también, pero reconozcámoslo, era un romance de disco: sólo dura una noche, quizás intercambiarían números de celular a los cuales nunca llamarían, quizás se besarían pero al día siguiente no lo recordarían, quizás ni siquiera recuerden el nombre del otro. Al pensar eso totalmente contrario a lo anterior –su hígado la hacía recuperar la cordura- la chica se separó de él.

**-lo siento amigo, fue sólo un baile**

Como llamada del cielo llegó Rangiku y su pechonalidad, la tomó del brazo sin siquiera preguntar y la sacó de allí. Bonita forma de terminar un intento de relación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente se levantó con resaca. Se metió a la ducha fría sin lograr que el hachazo pasara. Tan fuerte era que ni siquiera los retos de su hermano la intimidaron. Todo el resto del día se la pasó recostada pensando estupideces, para variar

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese "me encantas" hubiera traspasado la pista de baile?

-**nada hubiera pasado… ¡tonta**!- se retó por enésima vez

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de su atmosfera.

**-¿si?**

**-hay una llamada para usted**- le dijo el ama de llaves desde afuera

**-¿Quién es?**

**-un amigo… **

Extrañada, pues sus amigos no se atrevían a llamarla a casa, salió de su habitación para contestar

**-¿Aló?**

**-Hola Rukia, es Ichigo**- se taimó, toda su seguridad se había drenado de su cuerpo junto con el alcohol

-¿**co… como conseguiste mi numero?**

**-creo que a cierta señorita se le perdió la cartera, las llaves, el teléfono… **

**-¡ah… de veras! Se me había olvidado**…- surgió un silencio incómodo- **mmm… ¿Cómo puedo recuperarlas?**

**-ven al local cualquier día durante la tarde, estará en custodia, sólo debes dar tu nombre**

**-ahh… gracias… mmm**- bastantes "mmm" denotaban su nerviosismo- **¿algo más que decirme?**

Después de casi cinco segundos con el alma en un hilo escuchó respuesta del otro lado

-**creo que lo de ayer no fue sólo un baile**-casi botó el teléfono de la impresión, en ese momento ni las apariencias, ni su hermano, ni lo poco racional de la situación le importó, se lo dejaría todo al destino

-**yo tampoco**

De algo que resulte ir a las fiestas ¿no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: LA CANCIÓN ES JUST DANCE DE LADY GAGA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRARON MUCHO Y ME ANIMARON A CONTINUAR CON ESTO. Y SÍ ESTUVE EN EL TERREMOTO EN CHILE POR ESO LA FECHA, DE HECHO ESTABA EN LA OCTAVA REGIÓN, CASI EN EL EPICENTRO, FUE TERRIBLE… Y SIGUE SIENDO TERRIBLE PARA MUCHA GENTE LAMENTABLEMENTE.

CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, PUEDEN DEJARLA COMO REVIEW. SEGUIRÉ CON MÁS CUENTOS PERO NO PROMETERÉ FECHA PUES SOY ALGO LENTA PARA ESCRIBIR

XOXO

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CUENTO: LLEVA POR TÍTULO 'TELEFONO' ¿SE IMAGINAN DE QUE PODRA TRATARSE?


	3. Teléfono

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CUENTO III: TELÉFONO**

Arisawa Tatsuki contemplaba con sus ojos rojizos el cielo azul desde la ventana abarrotada. Suspiró. La vida en la cárcel era una mierda, una vida muy distinta a la que tenía desde su antigua posición. Pertenecía a la organización Shinigami una subdivisión de la mafia japonesa bastante violenta encargada de asesinar a cualquier estúpido que se atreviera a traicionar al gran Yamamoto-san líder de los yakuza. Ingresó a la organización cuando tenía 22 años por problemas económicos, familiares, y por su gran afición por pelear con quien encontrara en el camino. Si bien al inicio pensó que se encontraría con gente más sádica que ella, descubrió que cada participante era considerado un miembro más de una estrecha familia que más adelante fue difícil abandonar. Primero reconoció a Ichigo, uno de los chicos al que le pegaba en el dojo cuando eran pequeños, luego conoció a su novia Rukia, una mujer bastante pequeña pero con un aura congelante que asustaba cuando se enojaba y finalmente conoció a Abarai Renji, un cabeza de piña bastante peculiar.

_-¿eres hombre o mujer?_

Fue la primera pregunta que el idiota le planteó, a lo que ella respondió con un gran golpe en el estómago cosa que le hiciera recordar que nunca lo tratara de travesti. Desde ahí en adelante su 'relación' se tornó en peleas y más peleas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las discusiones eran causadas por la gran atracción que se tenían y se rindieron a lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Para la chica fue una relación maravillosa de 1 año 3 meses, no obstante la felicidad se vio desenmascarada un día de julio, en un incidente policial, el mismo que desde hace seis meses la tiene tras las rejas.

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

_Habían sido asignados a asesinar a un político corrupto en su condominio, así que sin más que sus espadas y dos pistolas partieron a cumplir la misión. Ese día Tatsuki andaba con una contractura horrible en su pantorrilla que apenas y la dejaba caminar._

_Llegaron al lugar planeado durante la noche, estuvieron vigilando y analizando el contexto un buen rato hasta que se decidieron a atacar a medianoche. _

_Entrar fue bastante fácil. Matar al tipo también lo fue pues era un escuálido alcahuete que poco movía los pies. Lo complicado y lo conflictivo fue salir pues sintieron la llegada de los guardias antes de lo esperado, cuando ni siquiera habían logrado limpiar la evidencia. Renji le dijo que se escondiera al lado de la ventana mientras él iba a distraerlos al exterior y que esperara a su señal para salir huyendo._

_Lo último que vio desde entonces fue su espalda alejarse dejándola supuestamente protegida. Aproximadamente al minuto tres guardias estaban en la habitación contigua por lo que desesperada intentó escapar por la ventana, pero el fulgurante dolor en su pierna se lo impidió cayendo abruptamente al piso, delatándola_

_La impresión la dejó muda. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era que había pasado con su 'novio' y porque no había llegado. De hecho cuando la iban subiendo al auto esposada tenía la esperanza de que aparecería frente a ella a lo más superhéroe y huirían de ahí juntos, como debió ser. No obstante ya llevaba media hora de recorrido con dos policías regordetes a su lado y nada pasaba. Renji la había dejado atrás, sola _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y tras eso, en toda su estadía carcelaria sólo podía pensar en una cosa… la dulce venganza.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus horribles recuerdos. Era hora de la comida.

"_Arisawa Tatsuki, presentarse en la oficina del alcaide, repito Arisawa Tatsuki, presentarse en la oficina del alcaide_"

O al menos eso creía.

Se acercó a la reja dando su nombre. Uno de los guardias bastante bien parecido, la acompañó hasta su destino e incluso le abrió la puerta para entrar, que caballeroso. En la oficina del alcaide todo era blanco y negro, lo único que destacaba eran los potentes ojos cafés que no la dejaban de mirar y le colocaban la piel de gallina.

-**siéntate por favor**- su apariencia y voz amable no aminoraban la sensación de ahogo que su presencia causaba

Intentó ver como se daban las cosas pero no pudo aguantar –**disculpe señor Aizen pero no entiendo porque me ha mandado a llamar**

**-tranquila Tatsuki, no es nada malo…**-le sonrió- **te informo que debido a una nueva revisión de tu caso has sido considerada inocente**

**-¿nueva revisión? ¿inocente yo?... ¿qué significa eso?**

**-que desde ahora eres libre y estás en tu derecho de marcharte… de hecho una amiga te está esperando**

**-¿quién?**

**-dijo que se llamaba Kuchiki Rukia… ¿te suena familiar?**- siguió tras la afirmación de ella- **pues bien eso era todo. Estas en libertad de tomar tus pertenencias e irte. El jefe de patio Grimmjow te acompañará… buena suerte allá fuera y espero no verte nunca más por aquí**

"_Rukia me sacó… ¡oh mi Dios! Adoro a esa mujer_"

-**sí, gracias… hasta nunca…**

El guardia peliazul la guió por unos largos y desconocidos pasillos llegando finalmente a una especie de cambiadores. Según el tipo adentro había ropa para ella. Le hizo caso ingresando a la blanca habitación. Tenía un espejo y un pequeño banquito con una bolsa de papel en ella, seguro eso era su ropa. Vio que tenía sus pitillos y tacones favoritos acompañados de una musculosa roja que siempre utilizaba para ocasiones especiales, seguramente Rukia tenía que ver con eso. Se cambió en menos de cinco minutos comprobando en el espejo que sus formas no habían cambiado, salvo el extraño color pálido de su piel, nada que un buen solárium no arreglara.

En cuanto salió Grimmjow le lanzó una fugaz pero significativa mirada hambrienta. Se sintió importante por eso. Luego sin mucho más preámbulo la condujo a la salida. Allí la misma mujer que la recibió, una tipa loca con nombre italiano ingresó sus datos en la computadora y le devolvió pertenencias como su billetera y su celular.

-**pronto volverás querida**- le dijo en burla

Tatsuki ni si quiera se dio el trabajo de verla. Ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como correr hacia el aire puro del exterior. El sol la cegó, se veía tas distinto sin las rejas bloqueándolo. No se dio cuenta que el BMV violeta de su pequeña amiga la esperaba, un bocinazo llamó su atención. Corrió hacia el auto subiéndose al asiento del copiloto y abrazando a la chica casi al borde del llanto agradeciéndole lo que había hecho.

-**lamento haberme tardado tanto en sacarte pero me costó inventar pruebas**

**-¡oh Rukia eres la mejor! Si no estuvieras con Ichigo te juro que iría a por ti.**

Echó a andar el auto, cogiendo la carretera principal.

-**Tatsuki, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti… Renji también**

Y ahí la realidad le cayó como un balde. ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo? Todo el momento alegre se tornó agrio

-**sí claro**- exclamó sarcástica recordando su primera llamada tras las rejas

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

_Le habían quitado hasta su ropa interior sin derecho a reclamo. Todos los guardias eran tan brutos, más que ella y su pareja juntos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, su cuerpo tiritaba de la cabeza a los pies, y estaba segura que si se colocaba a hablar la voz le temblaría._

_Fue llevada a una sala con rejas, una mesa y un teléfono en una pared. Muchas mujeres con la cara deformada por la rabia de estar allí la miraban inquisidoramente, no era para menos considerando que era el nuevo juguete de la prisión._

_Una voz en off retumbó en el edificio:_

"_Arisawa Tatsuki, tiene un llamado"_

_Apenas escuchó que la llamada era para ella corrió al teléfono._

_-¿aló? ¿aló?_

_-hola cariño…- su voz seductora y calmada la hubiera sacado de sus casillas si no se sintiera tan amenazada_

_-¡Renji! ¡Renji!- gritó desesperada- estoy asustada… ¡sácame de aquí!_

_-no creo que pueda hacer eso todavía_

_-¡¿por qué? Si miles de veces se ha hecho antes_

_-no con alguien tan incriminada como tú_

_-yo no la mate_

_-obviamente lo se… en todo caso te llamaba porque dada la situación creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo_

_-¡oh! ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?_

_-escúchame…_

_-¿alo? ¿Renji?- fingió que no le oía- ¡no te puedo escuchar nada! Creo que no tienes señal ¿alo?_

_-Tatsuki… escúchame creo que lo mejor…_

_-lo siento, no puedo oírte- espiró aire sobre el teléfono simulando interferencia- escucho ruidos raros, creo que se corta… se corta_

_-Tatsuki_

_Y colgó, a propósito. No quería seguir oyendo babosadas. Bien por el estúpido, que se revolcara con quien quisiera. Ella no seguiría malgastando su tiempo en él, por lo menos no de la manera romántica ya que apenas saliera de prisión le pagaría con la misma moneda_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-… se que te costará creer que Renji intentó sacarte de la cárcel, pero como es bruto no lo consiguió tan rápido como yo… creo que sería bueno que le avisaras que estas libre, por lo menos dormiría tranquilo**

**-¡no tengo que avisarle nada!-**reclamó- **me abandonó a mi suerte ese día lo que significa que cortó cualquier lazo conmigo así que ya no le debo explicaciones**

**-pero amiga fue un accidente**

-**yo no lo veo así**

**-que testaruda**

**-Sólo quiero dos cosas**-suspiró- **que me consigas una nueva misión y que no le avises a Renji que me sacaste… anda por favor, si no es tan difícil**

**-¿me queda alguna otra opción?**-suspiró

-**ahhh muchas gracias** –la abrazó efusivamente

-**cuidado… voy manejando….**

Condujo directo al antiguo apartamento de Tatsuki. Le comentó que durante esos seis meses se había encargado de cuidarlo, menos mal as{i no tendría mucho que limpiar. Lo primero que hizo tras abrir la puerta fue lanzarse contra su sofá cama y envolverse con la manta que lo cubría rememorando aquellos momentos agradables donde sólo se dedicaba a ver películas con una taza de chocolate caliente al lado.

Rukia se despidió prometiéndole que le mandaría el correo a la noche y recomendándole que descansara.

Ya sola y tranquila, se acercó al modular del living, seleccionó su disco favorito, lo puso a todo volumen y se preparó un baño refrescante con sales de baño. Estuvo en la tina casi media hora, al salir se vistió con el piyama a pesar de ser apenas las tres de la tarde y sin comer se recostó en su cama con la ventana abierta. La cálida brisa del verano la aturdió quedando rápidamente dormida, por fin en paz.

Despertó en la oscuridad con el frio de la noche. Cerró la ventana y contempló la hora, eran cerca de las nueve. Su estómago gruñó, se acercó al refrigerador para encontrar algo con que calmarlo, lamentablemente este estaba vacío. Desesperada buscó en el bolso su celular, esperando que tras seis meses de sueño estuviera con vida. El encendido estuvo algo lento pero lo logró y marcó al local de comida china más cercano.

Después intrigada revisó todos los avisos ignorados: "_tienes 65 llamadas perdidas de Renji, 3 llamadas perdidas de Rukia, 1 de Ichigo_" otro decía "_tienes 78 mensajes de texto de Renji_"

"_Ese idiota sí que se esforzó por terminar_" pensó

Ignoró absolutamente todo, ninguna de esas cosas era productiva para su plan.

Una vez comió la deliciosa comida - cualquier cosa era mejor que lo de la cárcel- encendió su laptop. No tenía su red de internet conectado, pero le llegaba la señal wifi de su vecino Keigo de la cual había hackeado su contraseña, por lo que accedió gracias a eso.

En la bandeja de entrada de su mail se repitió la historia de su celular. Sólo le prestó importancia al último mensaje, era de Ichigo y el asunto decía: IMPORTANTE, NO HAGAS TONTERÍAS

Lo abrió encontrándose con un archivo adjunto titulado "caso" y un mensaje corto, típico de su amigo:

_Ya era hora de que salieras se prisión, extraño ganarte en las peleas, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda para cualquier tortura que se te ocurra hacerle a Renji. Cuídate_

_Ichigo_

Ese era el amigo que extrañaba. Revisó el archivo adjunto era justo lo que le había pedido a Rukia. Con una sonrisa en los labios partió a su cama, creyendo que el día siguiente sería un buen día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El supermercado local seguía tal como siempre. Se encontraba detenidamente analizando que cereal llevar cuando un ser musculoso la inmovilizo desde la espalda. No supo qué hacer, seis meses en prisión la habían preparado para cualquier contraatque menos para eso: los largos mechones rojos cayendo en su hombro, el aroma varonil envolviéndola, ese cuerpo pegado contra el suyo, la calidez que emitía y la respiración sobre su cabeza, todo era tan perfecto en él

-**te extrañé… -**le susurró al oído, cosa que la hizo tiritar

"_yo también_" quiso confesar, podría haber servido para engañarlo pero eso la hizo caer en cuenta que a pesar de todo lo malo que le había pasado por su culpa aún sentía algo por él, se sintió tan patética

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te has quedado muda?**

¿Cómo mierda podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Mentalmente hizo como que inspiro y espiro, inpiro y espiro para conservar la mente fría. De alguna manera su plan comenzaba ahora

-**me has tomado por sorpresa**

**-podrías haberme avisado que saldrías**

**-ni yo lo sabía…-** simuló cansancio, no quería seguir hablando con él, aprovecharía eso para dejarlo más expectante

**-¿te encuentras bien?**

**-sabes aun no me recupero del todo y no quiero que me veas así, sería mejor que nos viéramos después**- se alejó

-**pero Tatsuki…**

**-¿espérame sí? Pronto estaré lista** "_para hacerte pagar_" dijo lo último a sí misma

Dobló por el pasillo sin mirarlo. No escuchó gritos tras de ella, así que supuso que lo había dejado bastante shockeado como para que este se comportara como usualmente lo hacía. Sonrió, la primera parte había resultado.

Ya en la comodidad de su habitación se demoró horas en analizar a la siguiente víctima. Era una mujer, de cuarenta y un años, alta, de ojos oscuros y gafas. Su cara en la foto simulaba una seriedad que distaba mucho de una supuesta traficante de drogas internacional que era, aunque su sonrisa retorcida parecía burlarse de todo el mundo que la consideraba inocente. Tenía el típico estereotipo de esas personas bipolares que aparentan ser una gran empresaria de finanzas.

Algo que le encantaba de matar mujeres es que nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo, bueno en realidad ningún hombre se atrevía a hacerlo porque según ellos iba en contra de su moral.

Analizó su horario. Los días de semana tras volver de su dudosa empresa se instalaba en el estudio de su casa ubicada en un condominio en Shibuya, cerca de una gasolinera y del cuartel de policía. Eso era simplemente perfecto para un plan incriminatorio.

Se pasó toda la tarde creando hipótesis, supuestos escenarios, analizando todas las probabilidades y adecuándolas lo mejor posible a la rutina que su víctima tenía. Ya se estaba desesperando cuando en el mapa de la ciudad encontró la solución: la disco "garganta" estaba a dos minutos de la gasolinera y ese jueves las mujeres entraban gratis hasta la medianoche. "_perfecto_" pensó mientras buscaba su celular para contactarse con sus amigas

Llamó a Rukia, a Orihime –una amiga de la infancia que desconocía todo acerca de su nuevo trabajo, incluso el hecho de que había estado presa- y a Rangiku, la secretaria más loca de toda la empresa Shinigami. Les dio la información, convenciéndolas de que fueran solas, que sería como una noche de chicas. A la primera le costó aceptar pues le daba cosa dejar a Ichigo solo y esperar un ataque de celos posterior, la segunda dijo que sí inmediatamente porque la echaba de menos y quería conversar con ella, mientras que la tercera apenas dijo salida de noche gratis acepto sin más explicación.

Ahora le quedaba lo más difícil. Tomó aire y marcó el número de Renji. A los dos tonos le contestó

**-¿Cómo estás?-** sonaba preocupado

-**bien… lamento mi actitud en la tarde… creo que me va a costar superar la situación**

**-no te preocupes, eso es normal…mmm ¿recuerdas cuando te llamé la prime…?**

**-¡espera! Después hablamos de eso… es que quiero verte ¿por qué no vienes este jueves a mi casa y ahí conversamos todo?**

**-¿jueves? ¿no puede ser mañana?**

**-es que tengo que hacer unos trámites… por esto de la salida, además que me cambie de casa**

**-¿y en donde vives? Digo para ir a verte el jueves**

**-en el 2407 de la población Shibuya, te estare esperando a las diez**

**-¡tan tarde! **

**-es que quiero darte una sorpresa… ¿puedes?**

**-claro que sí… ah pero quiero decirte que a pesar de todo lo que dije e hice te quiero más que nunca y esos días sin ti fueron un infierno para mí**

Las palabras la impactaron como una bala, respondió con una broma- **¡uy, de cuando tan cursi! Jajajaja**

**-¡dejate! Te quiero**

**-nos vemos Renji**

Y le colgó, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría escuchando esas palabras con su voz suplicante, era demasiado para su despiadado corazón.

Finalmente le marcó a Ichigo. Este apenas le contestó le empezó a reclamar porque había invitado a Rukia a un lugar de mala muerte sin él, le explicó lo que quería hacer y el pelinaranja se calmó, un poco. Le dijo que lo necesitaba. Fácilmente aceptó ayudarla, siempre y cuando mantuviera alejada a Rukia de los pervertidos de la disco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La disco Garganta era famosa por estar en un barrio acomodado y por tener cuatro ambientes que elegir, se fueron a uno llamado "Las noches" cuyos espacios eran de un monótono blanco y negro, había barra libre y buena música para bailar sin sentirse avergonzada al día siguiente.

Rangiku desapareció tras escuchar lo de la barra libre dejando a las tres amigas disfrutando de la gran vista que el lugar ofrecía. Se les acercó un chico de ojos verdes, pelo claro, alto y bien parecido que les ofreció un tequila margarita gratis a todas, cosa que aceptaron con gusto. Tatsuki comenzó a buscarle conversación hablando de estupideces y de programas de televisión, pronto el chico parecía encantado con ella. De hecho se fue con él a la pista de baile ante las miradas dudosas de Rukia y Orihime.

-**¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?**- le preguntó la chica lascivamente a los cinco minutos de haber bailado. Él como hipnotizado sólo se dejo llevar por la pelinegra siendo arrastrado al baño de chicas.

Apenas entraron el chico la tomó de la cintura posesivamente a lo que Tatsuki le dedicó una no tan sincera sonrisa antes de golpearlo en la cara fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente. Lo dejó dentro de uno de los baños individuales, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana del baño saliendo a través de ella para entrar al carro negro que yacía afuera, al parecer esperándola

Suspiró pues hace tiempo que no saltaba esas alturas, cuando su respiración se normalizó volteó hacia el conductor-**gracias por ayudarme en esto Ichigo**- fue lo primero que exclamó

-**todo con tal de darle una pequeña lección al cabeza de piña-**le sonrío su amigo mientras le desordenaba el pelo como cuando eran niños

**-¡oye!...** –refunfuñó- **gracias… y colócate un gorro ¿quieres? No quiero que tu pelo llame la atención**

**-ya, ya**

Llegaron a la gasolinera. No era muy grande ni muy llamativa, simplemente perfecta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se mentalizó para cumplir su plan, tenía exactamente cinco minutos antes de que Renji llegara, era el tiempo suficiente. Ichigo se estacionó a un lado de la cafetería e inmediatamente se bajó a comprar un café mientras Tatsuki sin llamar la atención corrió al condominio entrando sin mucha dificultad para ubicar el panel de control de electricidad, cortó el seguro de luz de la casa de su víctima, entró por la ventana abierta siguiendo los ruidos que los pasos de la señora en el comedor, probablemente intentando buscar una linterna. Sigilosamente se le acercó, la tomó del cuello y le clavó su espada en el estómago con lo cual murió al instante.

Dejó la espada cubierta de sangre cerca de la entrada y salió sin dejar huella alguna de su presencia allí.

Llegó al auto de Ichigo y marcó el número de la policía.

-**estación de policía…-** se escuchó del otro lado

-¿**alo? Sabe soy una vecina de la villa shibuya, me pareció oir algo raro en la casa 2407… intento mirar pero las luces están apagadas, creo que están robando**

**-no se preocupe señora vamos para allá**-colgó con una sonrisa en la cara

**-¿terminaste?**-dijo su amigo pelinaranja al llegar al auto

-**si, vámonos que no quiero que las chicas sospechen**

Si su plan resultaba Renji llegaría ansioso a su encuentro, se tropezaría con el cadáver, se mancharía con la sangre y la policía lo encontraría con las manos en la masa

Apenas volvió a entrar al baño –su pulcra coartada - el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y vibrar. Era Renji a lo más estilo recaudador: llamaba y llamaba sin lograr contactarla, se sentía como una central telefónica, si no hubiera sido porque sin su aparato no hubiera logrado nada lo hubiera dejado en casa. Tras tanta insistencia le mandó un mensaje

"_para de llamarme, por ahora no puedo contestar, estoy ocupada_"

Debería haber sido chistoso escuchar su voz urgida por la otra línea pero no debía arriesgarse. Apagó el teléfono y salió a encontrarse con las chicas. Ubicó a Rukia sentada con Orihime bebiendo mientras que Rangiku bailaba eufóricamente con dos tipos.

-**volví**

**-Tatsuki-chan, ya me tenías preocupada**

**-no veo porqué**

**-es que te fuiste con ese tipo guapo al baño… **

**-¿guapo? ¡era un idiota! Lo dejé noqueado en el baño** –ni siquiera espero a que le preguntaran el porqué- **Sólo quería más privacidad y el tipo comienza a correrme mano… **

**-tu te lo buscaste…-** dijo Rukia- **o mejor dicho él se lo buscó**

Las tres se comenzaron a reír eufóricamente mientras hacían apuestas de cuál de los dos tipos aguantaría bailar con Rangiku con más tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La resaca era horrible, le costó toda la mañana recuperarse. Luego de un reponedor almuerzo encendió su celular encontrándose con las miles de llamadas perdidas que imaginó. Buscó en la guía el número de la penitenciaría central de Karakura y llamó. Le pidió a la secretaria que le contestó hablar con el susodicho pelirrojo, esta redirigió el numero a las celdas. Luego de mucho trámite logró escuchar su voz

**-¿alo? ¿alo?- **se escuchaba cansado

-**hola cariño ¿Cómo pasaste la primera noche?**- en sus ideas originales quería reírse al preguntar eso, pero un extraño malestar no la dejó

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado –**se porque lo hiciste y no te culpo. De verdad no comprendo cómo fui tan idiota para dejarte sola hace seis meses y más encima llamarte para terminar contigo. Quiero que sepas que nunca me he arrepentido más de algo que de eso, intente llamarte muchas veces después para que me perdonaras pero no te contacté y más encima no encontraba nada bueno para sacarte de la celda **–volvió a suspirar- **así que comprendo porque estoy aquí… y aguantaré el tiempo que quieras**

-**Renji….**-las palabras no le salían de la impresión pues esperaba que la odiara no que la comprendiera

- **Así que supongo que nos veremos en seis meses más**

**-hmmm… nos veremos**

**-diviertete pero ¡no me engañes! Mira que yo no lo hice… pregúntale a Ichigo si quieres… te juro que si me pones los cuernos mato al idiota responsable y te traigo conmigo a la cárcel**

**-no seas tonto**- río de su broma

-**nos vemos… te amo**

**-yo igual**

Le colgó y lloró, no por la culpabilidad que sentía. Si no que de felicidad porque por fin encontró a alguien que la amaba más de lo que imaginó

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Seis meses después**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La cárcel de mujeres era distinta a la de hombres, esta última era más entretenida, principalmente por lo guardias bastante agradables a la vista

De lejos sintió una especie de pitido para luego abrirse múltiples rejas desde donde el pelirrojo caminaba junto a uno de los guardias. A diferencia de cualquier pronóstico sonreía, sonrisa que se ensanchó al verla parada al lado de su carro. Considerando que la actuación no era lo suyo creyó que estaba feliz de verla.

Caminó alejándose de la salida sin mirar atrás. Cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca le devolvió la cálida sonrisa

**-¿y? ¿estamos a mano?**

**-supongo**- se encogió de hombros

- **así me gusta**

En un rápido movimiento lo agarró del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, a lo que el pelirrojo correspondió sin chistar

**-¡oh! ¡cuando extrañaba esto!...**

Si bien su relación para muchos era complicada, mientras ambos la entendieran y aceptaran el lazo seguía allí, completamente irrompible

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: LA CANCIÓN ES TELEPHONE DE LADY GAGA FEAT BEYONCE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PARA EL CUENTO ANTERIOR, NUNCA IMAGINÉ LA ACOGIDA QUE TENDRÍA. ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, ESTA VEZ LA UNIVERSIDAD ME HIZO ALEJARME BASTANTE DE FANFICTION PERO HACE TIEMPO TENÍA LA IDEA DE HACER UN CUENTO CON ESTA CANCIÓN Y ADEMÁS CON ESTA PAREJA QUE ME PARECE CASI TAN GENIAL COMO LA DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, PUEDEN DEJARLA COMO REVIEW. SEGUIRÉ CON MÁS CUENTOS PERO NO PROMETERÉ FECHA PUES SOY ALGO LENTA PARA ESCRIBIR

XOXO

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CUENTO: LLEVA POR TÍTULO 'ESTAMOS DESTROZADOS' PREPAREN SUS PAÑUELOS Y SUS QUEJAS PARA LA PROXIMA


	4. Estamos destrozados

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CUENTO IV: ESTAMOS DESTROZADOS**

**Hay algo desconocido más allá de este mundo que sólo las personas con algo de poder espiritual son capaces de admirar. Espíritus malignos constantemente se pasean por las calles buscando almas en pena que devorar, impidiéndoles llegar al descanso eterno. Para impedir que estas aberraciones no destruyan el orden de las cosas existen los shinigami una agrupación celestial encargada de acabar con los espíritus malignos o hollows y conducir las almas en pena o plus al cielo. Estos shinigami están en todos lados manteniendo el equilibrio de vivos y muertos, con sólo una prohibición: no alterar el curso de los vivos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**26 de junio del 2002**

"_no debo fallar, no debo fallar_" era el pensamiento que Kuchiki Rukia se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza para alejar todas aquellas inseguridades en su primera misión al mundo humano. Su capitán de escuadrón Ukitake-san la había recomendado ante la cámara de los sabios, quienes convencidos le ordenaron dirigirse a la ciudad de Karakura a una misión de reconocimiento durante un año. Su tarea: acabar con todos los hollows de la zona, ayudar a todos los plus en a llegar al cielo y de paso hacer un informe mensual de las apariciones que detectara

Era su primer día en el mundo humano y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reportarse con el general de zona, cuando percibió una alerta de hollow, al seguirla llegó a una especie de cementerio con lápidas más estilizadas que las de su mundo. El silencio reinaba, cerró los ojos, inspiró y espiró tranquilamente para ubicar al hollow que apareció bruscamente trás de ella. Preparada consiguió golpear en un área vital, dejando a su enemigo jadeante y sangrante

**-¡maldita!-** le reclamó este preparando su próximo ataque

Por respeto a las tumbas decidió hacer que la siguiera hasta el bosque, para lo cual debía atravesar más de la mitad del cementerio. Mientras lo conducía sintió un par de ojos clavados sobre ella lo cual la hizo voltear hacia la derecha encontrándose de sopetón con un par de auras color miel. Restándole importancia al asunto continúo con su labor acabando con el demonio fácilmente mediante una estocada en su cabeza. Suspiró agradecida, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó en algún momento. Iba a continuar su camino cuando un golpe en la cabeza la detuvo

**-¿qué acaso no tienes respeto?-** le regañó un chico que salió de la nada

Estaba atónita, se supone que ella era el único shinigami del área ¡porqué nadie le había informado las cosas correctamente? "_¡estúpidos tipos del escuadrón dos! ¿Cuándo harán bien su trabajo?_" dijo para sí

**-¿porqué no respondes? ¿eres muda? ¿sorda? ¿ambas?**

Rukia tuvo que dar un segundo pestañeo para conjugar ese cabello anaranjado con los ojos color miel de la vez pasada, esa profunda mirada que parecía, inconscientemente, desnudarla a cada parpadeo. Cuando vio que volvería a regañarla decidió hacer un comentario contundente

-**no soy muda ni sorda ni ambas, además no es mi culpa que él haya aparecido por aquí ni que tu sepas hacer bien tu trabajo**

-**¿qué trabajo? ¡estás loca! Partiendo por como estas vestida**

**-¡oye! Acabo de llegar de allá**- apuntó el cielo pero el chico no la tomó en cuenta- **no soy como tú que quizás desde cuando estas acá**

**-¿ahh? Para andar vestida así debe ser una zona muy retrógrada**

-**como si tu no vinieras de allí ¡aghh! ¡Ya se! Debes ser un shinigami encubierto del escuadrón cinco-** afirmó con mucha seguridad apuntándolo con su dedo índice

**-¿qué? ¿los shinigami existen?**

**-¿no eres un shinigami?**

**-¿acaso tu lo eres?**

**-mierda…-**murmuró

Oh oh, ahí se dio cuenta que metió las patas hasta el fondo. No era como ella, era un humano con un poder más desarrollado nada más, así que hizo lo correcto para esas situaciones, le pegó hasta la inconsciencia y huyó

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**13 de octubre del 2002**

Habían pasado varios meses sin encontrones directos con el tipo anaranjado, quizás más de alguna vez lo había visto vagabundeando o no tomando en cuenta a los demás, por lo que lograba huir exitosamente. Era como si algo quisiera mantenerlos juntos o simplemente era por su cabellera que lo hacía destacar del resto de la población. Aún así todo había estado bastante relajado. El capitán de guardia de la zona Urahara-san la había ayudado a adaptarse, por una módica suma (obtenida tras el alto número de capturas de hollow en la tierra) le había proporcionado un gigai –al que odiaba- ropa humana y un celular. Odiaba el gigai, ese cuerpo falso que le permitía materializarse como humana parecía una muñeca de trapo: no le permitía desplazarse con todas sus facultades y más encima la asfixiaba. Durante mucho tiempo su superior intentó convencerla pero no había caso, prefería circular como un espíritu ignorado por los humanos.

Este día estaba tan aburrida, no halló nada más que hacer que darle una paciente oportunidad a su nuevo cuerpo. Tras introducirse la opresión se hizo evidente, al principio era tal que parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo la desagradable sensación iba amainando hasta que a media tarde cualquier síntoma había desaparecido. No estaba del todo mal. Más conforme decidió dar una caminata por la ciudad.

El ambiente en Karakura era una mezcla entre lo tradicionalista y lo moderno. Altísimos edificios se entremezclaban entre casas antiguas de grandes dimensiones. Tranquilamente se dio el tiempo de maravillarse con aquellas estructuras indistinguibles al shumpo utilizado la mayor parte del tiempo que salía de cacería. Lo mejor, sin lugar a dudas, eran los árboles de Sakura que extrañamente eran más altos que los de Soul Society, fácilmente podría montarse para ver la ciudad desde otra perspectiva. Era un bonito lugar donde cumplir una misión

Su celular la distrajo, alarma de hollow. Se extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en aparecer. Tomó la pastilla verde que le permitía separarse del cuerpo falso, tras la liberación lo dejó escondido entre unos matorrales y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Esta vez fue más complicado, había mucha gente, debía captar su atención y llevarlo a un lugar más alejado antes de alterar cualquier estructura material. Pero eso era justo lo que no lograba, porque estaba embelesado persiguiendo a un plus de energía espiritual más alta de lo normal, le convenció para que la acompañara al parque. Allí acabó con el hollow en dos golpes y envío al espíritu asustado a Soul Society.

Suspiró, ahora debía recuperar su cuerpo.

Llegó al escondite. Desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el chico de cabeza naranja lo había encontrado antes. " _definitivamente el universo está contra mi ¿y ahora qué hago?"_ se preguntó a si misma exhausta de hacerle siempre el quite. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue esperar escondida hasta que el idiota se aburriera y se fuera, hecho que rogaba que ocurriera pronto.

-**ya se que estas aquí**…-dijo el chico- **puedo sentirte**

"¡_auch! ¿Cómo diablos puede un simple humano hacer eso?... no me queda de otra_" Lo más digna que pudo caminó hacia el gigai. Frente a él junto su palma con la del cuerpo falso y se introdujo

**-¡¿cómo hiciste eso?-** preguntó el chico alterado

-**no estoy obligada a responderte**- iba a alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera pero su brazo estaba siendo tomado por el tipo **-¡oye suéltame!**

**-no hasta que me des lo que quiero**

Siguió forcejeando pero era imposible deshacerse del agarre "_estúpido gigai_"- **¿y qué es lo que quieres?**

**-respuestas**

**-¿de que te sirven? Nadie va a creerte**

-**no se lo contaré a nadie**- la determinación en esos ojos no reflejaban ni una pizca de mentira en ellos, no sabía en lo que se metía si le contaba pero aún le quedaban meses para averiguarlo

-**no me queda de otra… ¿cómo te llamas?**

**-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿y tu?**

**-Kuchiki Rukia**

**-¿qué eres?**

**-un shinigami**

**-¿qué es un shinigami?**

La hora de la verdad comenzaba

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**17 de octubre del 2002**

Le había explicado demasiadas veces que el trabajo de los shinigamis NO debía ser realizado por humanos bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero no… al muy idiota se le ocurrió tomar un palo y golpear al hollow intentando romper su máscara ¡con un palo! No podía ser más idiota. Estaba furiosa. Aunque igual tuvo su lapso de preocupación, es que con verlo ensangrentado contra la pared no era para menos, menos mal encontró a un médico, el cual resultó ser el padre del susodicho, lo cual no era muy bueno, al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo le explicaba la situación?. Aparentando estar tranquila esperaba en la pequeña salita de estar de la clínica Kurosaki. Una niña le había ofrecido café amablemente, ella negó, después volvió a quedar sola esperando respuestas del estado del humano. El hombre alto pelinegro, alias papá de Ichigo, se le acercó seriamente, tras salir de la sala de operaciones. Temió lo peor, quizás la regañaría como su hermano mayor lo hacía

-¿**tú eres Rukia**?- le preguntó con una voz grave a la que ella sólo pudo asentir. El hombre sonrió de manera estúpida y la abrazó dando vueltas por el aire- **muchas gracias por salvar al idiota de mi hijo futura nuera…**

"_¿futura que?"_ se preguntaba la chica sin reaccionar

-**estoy muy orgulloso de que haya encontrado a alguien como tú… mi querida Masaki estaría tan feliz- **el señor parecía estar alucinando

-¡**suéltala ya viejo!-** el paseo por los aires terminó abruptamente cuando una violenta niña pelinegra le dio una patada en la espalda al "doctor"

-**Karin-chan que mala eres con tu padre-** reclamó este con unas teatrales lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas

-**por favor discúlpalo** –le ignoró**- siempre es así, está loco**

**-¡Masaki!-**reclamó con llanto- **¿Cómo pueden tratarme así nuestros hijos? ¿qué he hecho mal?-**salió de la habitación gritando. Rukia lo quedó mirando. Ichigo era normal comparado con eso

-**soy Kurosaki Karin**- le dijo la niña morena captando su atención- **¿eres la novia de mi hermano?**

**-¿la que?... mmm no … soy sólo una conocida**

**-pues para ser una simple conocida te ha estado llamando mucho ¿quieres pasar a verlo?**

**-¿está despierto?**

**-creo que sí… esto no fue nada para él- **dijo orgulllosa-**tienes que seguir por el pasillo, está en la primera camilla**

Siguió sus instrucciones llegando finalmente frente a él "_genial, se ha quedado dormido, tendré que esperar a que despierte para regañarlo_" dijo para si misma mientras el susodicho dormitaba. Tomó una de las sillas para quedarse cerca. El hollow le había dado duro, si el pelinaranjo no estuviera acostumbrado a tantas peleas los resultados hubieran sido peores, no quería ni imaginarlo, menos ahora que conocía a su "particular familia" como él decía. Pasaba el tiempo y sólo la respiración relajada del chico sonaba derredor, ya no aguantaba más para descargar su rabia así que decidió despertarlo, si bien tenia unas ganas enormes de zamorrearlo prefirió utilizar kidou, un poquito de energía de más que lo reanimaba

**-¿Ru… kia?**- se detuvo para contemplar sus ojos parpadear rápidamente**-¿qué… qué me ocurrió?**

**-pues al señorito se le ocurrió enfrentarse contra un hollow-** gritó- **¡cuantas veces te he dicho que eso no se hace! ¡qué mierda tienes en la cabeza para pensar que podrías acabarle!**

**-¡shhhh! No grites, me duele la cabeza** –regañó antes de continuar-**estaba ayudándote tonta te tenía inmovilizada**

**-perfectamente podría haber revertido la situación sin que te interpusieras**

**-no parecía así desde mi punto de vista ¡ni siquiera eres capaz de agradecerme!-** dijo esto último dolido

-**no te lo mereces, nadie te pidió ayuda**

**-¡da lo mismo! –** quería cortar la discusión antes de que su familia llegara a interrumpirlos- **¿al final que pasó con el hollow?**

**-lo maté y purifiqué ¿qué otra cosa iba a pasar?**

**-¿te hizo daño?**

**-no… los shinigamis somos bastante resistentes**

-**oh que bien por ustedes**

La chica observó el reloj de la pared, por la hora seguramente Urahara tendría todo un equipo de búsqueda tras ella-**debo irme… sólo cuidate ¿quieres?**

-**espera…-**dijo alterado**-¿podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?**

**-¿a que viene eso?-** se puso de pie rapidamente

**-me gustaría saber más de ti**

**-no creo que eso sea conveniente**

**-por favor…**-acercó su mano a la de ella- **quédate**

Sintió algo cálido recorriendo su mano desde la punta de sus dedos, algo que nunca en sus 150 años de vida como shinigami había experimentado, un sentimiento creciente en su pecho que no lograba describir con palabras. Aquella sensación la hizo ceder, sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**20 de abril del 2003**

Para Isshin Kurosaki había cumplido más de cinco meses como su tercera hija. Al principio no entendía la magnitud de todo eso, sólo cuando Ichigo le explicó todo enrojecido que era como si fueran marido y mujer comenzó a golpear al hombre cada vez que sacaba el tema, haciéndose la víctima más tarde. En todo ese tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas que habían servido como materia para su informe. Ichigo se había encargado de mostrarle cada rincón de la ciudad, contarle cada cosa que había pasado, presentarle cada objeto raro del mundo humano –como esos jugos en cajita- enseñándole su funcionamiento. Todo era tan impresionante que cada vez le atemorizaba más la llegada del día de su partida. Además había descubierto que muy en el fondo de Ichigo había un amigo destinado para ella. Muchas veces la escuchaba y otras veces comprendía todo lo que le decía sin la más mínima explicación. Le hacía sentir un algo que no sabía como nombrar.

Contemplaba la oscura ventana, la noche se desplegó rápidamente sobre la ciudad y como si de un mal presagio se tratara la luna y las estrellas apenas podían verse entre tanto negro. Leía un manga –para ella una verdadera enciclopedia acerca de la conducta humana- intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que Ichigo estudiaba matemagica o algo así.

-**Rukia…-** Preguntó el chico seriamente, ella estaba tan concentrada que le ignoró- **¡oye enana escúchame!**

**-¿cómo que enana, descerebrado?-**dejó inmediatamente el manga de lado para encararlo

**-¿cómo que descerebrado, estúpida?- **se puso de pie frente a ella. cuento corto: siguieron discutiendo hasta que se cansaron, o más bien el pelinaranja decidió parar al percatarse que estaban a punto de agarrarse a combos otra vez.

**-¡ya desviaste lo que iba a preguntarte! ¡aghhh!-**se desordenó el cabello casi al borde de un colpaso

**-¿tanto te molesta? ¡pues dime que querías saber y ya!**

-**bien-** respiró hondo y volvió a colocarse serio de golpe- **¿qué… qué pasaría si un shinigami se enamora de un humano?**

**-jajajajaja-** río- **¿de dónde sacaste esa pregunta?**

**-se me ocurrió… ¡anda deja de reírte y responde!**

Se puso el dedo en la mejilla en señal de concentración, luego de pensar un buen rato respondió-**bueno… en realidad como nunca ha pasado algo así no lo tengo muy claro… pero se supone que deberían castigarlo, es antinatural que un muerto se entrelace con un humano, por eso los shinigami no amamos**

**-¿no crees en el amor?**

-**obvio que no, sólo creo en hacer bien mi trabajo**- mintió

-**entonces ¿qué pasaría si un humano se enamora de un shinigami?**

**-supongo que nada, ustedes no conocen nuestras reglas así que no se les puede castigar por algo así**

**-entonces…**- dijo acercándosele, estaba nervioso- **¿qué pasaría si te dijera que me he enamorado de ti?**

**-pensaría que estas mintiendo-** estuvo a punto de largarse a reír en su cara, pero su expresión distaba mucho de una broma.

**-¿porqué creerías algo así?**- expresó ofendido

**-¡oh vamos! ¡como si alguien fuera a fijarse en mi!**

Ni en sus mejores sueños o pesadillas vio venir lo que pasó, fue tan rápido que su cuerpo falso no logró evitarlo. En un momento dado había perdido la noción, su organismo sólo se dedicaba a controlar el revoloteo de su estomago, el escalofrío en su piel y la calidez en su corazón. Ya cuando logró reaccionar vio a Ichigo con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cerca para un simple amigo sujentando sus hombros con sus manos anchas mientras sus labios yacían posados profundamente sobre los de ella. Los sentimientos que fluían de ella hacia él y de él hacia ella no quería que parara la acción, pero su razonable cerebro no dejaría que continuara, controlando sus sistema lo empujó fuertemente y le cacheteó.

**-¡¿porqué hiciste algo así?-** cuestionó molesta

-**porque me gustas…-**la vuelve a besar, esta vez por menos tiempo- **y mucho**

**-no… para- **Cada vez estaba cediendo más, la batalla de su mente contra su corazón la estaba ganando este último por lo que ya no podía parar, al contrario quería perpetuarlo. Al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Ichigo recordó su principal impedimento-**por favor… ya no…**

**-¿porqué no?-** intentaba volver a acercase, ella al notarlo se apartaba

**-¡porque esto no está bien! Somos diferentes… MUY diferentes, partiendo por el hecho de que estas vivo y yo no**

-**eso no me interesa, sólo quiero estar contigo**

**-pues uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere**- raudamente sale de su gigai, debía llegar donde Urahara pronto y hallar una solución o algo antes de que las cosas empeoraran

-**espera…** -la toma del brazo- **¿A dónde vas?**

**-a solucionar este problema**

**-¡este no es un problema! –**gritó tomando sus brazos acomodándola frente a sus ojos- **¿acaso no me quieres?**

Gran pregunta: ¿lo quería? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? si ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra significaba. Se quedó en blanco

-**Rukia ¿no me quieres?** –reiteró

Si querer significaba imaginarse a su lado toda la vida ¡maldición! Que sí lo había hecho pero… pero era tan antinatural que el miedo a experimentarlo le causaba un sentimiento de negación. Era tan frustrante que no conseguió evitar las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro. La barrera que estableció entre ellos ya no existía, lentamente y sin darse cuenta él había logrado romperla. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ocultar esa debilidad.

-**no puedo…-**sollozó- **no puedo sentirlo Ichigo, compréndelo por favor**

**-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero que sientas esto**-se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y la apoyó en su pecho- **quiero que sientas como late mi corazón cada vez que estoy contigo, quiero que sientas esas enormes ganas que tengo de abrazarte, tocarte y besarte; quiero que sientas que sin ti no soy el mismo… necesito que lo sientas**

Por primera vez en su vida y muerte se dedicó a hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias, siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que su corazón le dictaba -**Ichigo te quiero… y no sé si pueda separarme de ti**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**27 de mayo del 2003**

El día estaba hermoso, con una frescura que se notaba desde el más insignificante grano de tierra hasta los grandes árboles con hojas meciéndose. Al llegar a la habitación de Ichigo con intenciones de robarle un manga, su celular sonó, al revisarlo notó que Urahara-san le había mandado un mensaje con carácter urgente, la asustó, eso nunca antes había ocurrido ¿tendría que ver con su gigai? ¿algún desperfecto? Quizás por eso sentía electricidad cada vez que su novio la tocaba. Se dirigió a la ventana, aún no se acostumbraba a usar la puerta para salir, además prefería saltar desde esa altura, en cierta forma la ayudaba a mantenerse en forma. Estaba a punto de traspasar el marco cuando la voz de Ichigo la detuvo

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-donde Urahara- ** respondió lo más naturalmente posible

**-¿Qué quiere?-** ya estaba acostumbrada a lo posesivo de su "novio" así que estaba más que preparada a esa clase de preguntas

-**revisar algo del gigai** "_creo"_ dijo lo último para sí misma, aunque pensándolo bien ¿qué otra cosa más podía ser?

**-¡oh!-** se acercó besándola fugazmente- **no te marches todavía**

**-tranquilo**- sonrió- **voy y vuelvo**

Tras llegar al suelo caminó con más rapidez de lo normal hacia la tienda donde el capitán Urahara Kisuke hacía de vendedor, con cada paso que daba pensaba en los maravillosos días junto a Ichigo. Habían superado esa traba con la que ella inconscientemente se negaba a cualquier tipo de relación, "el amor" como el pelinaranja lo describía le había ayudado a vencer el tabú con el que fue criada, es que el sentimiento es tan sublime que va más allá de una simple atracción física, más bien es una conexión espiritual entre sus almas y puede con cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino. Lo único malo era la esperada separación. Le quedaba menos de un mes en la tierra y no sabía si podría volver alguna ve. Ya lo tenían asumido con la esperanza del reencuentro siempre presente, por lo que intentaban aprovechar su tiempo al máximo.

Llegó a su destino a los diez minutos. Todo se veía anormalmente en movimiento. De hecho ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar porque el capitán ya la arrastraba al interior de la casa**-¿Qué paso Urahara-san?-** este sólo le respondió cuando se sentaron en uno de los salones del interior

**-Soul Society ha descubierto lo tuyo con Ichigo- **la seriedad con que lo dijo aumentaba el impacto que la invadió ¿había escuchado bien?

**-¿Cómo… lo sabes?-** preguntó temerosa, rogando que todo fuera mentira

**-apareció otro shinigami de reconocimiento pidiendo ayuda… no recuerdo su nombre, era pelirrojo y con unos ridículos tatuajes en su frente**

**-Abarai Renji**

**-¿lo conoces?-** el sólo hecho de admitirlo hacía más dolorosa la revelación

**-crecimos juntos en Rukongai-** no halló nada más que decir, el silencio inundó el ambiente. Sintió palidecer, la noticia implicaba el hecho de que ahora los perseguirían a ambos injustamente, algo más que la aborrecida separación. El miedo de que pudieran dañarle la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies

**-¿ahora qué harás? Si sigues aquí te encontrará, no podré encubrirte por mucho**

**-no lo sé…**

**-¿me dejas sugerirte algo?-** continuó ante la afirmación- **huye lo más pronto que puedas y llévate a Ichigo contigo**

**-no puedo separarlo de su familia**

**-entonces hay otra cosa… pero será más dolorosa para tí**

**-mi dolor no importa en estos momentos ¿qué tengo que hacer?**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El pelinaranja desvió la vista de su libro justo cuando Rukia entró por la ventana. Intentó parecer indiferente a su llegada pero estaba preocupado, se había demorado más de lo que se suponía y eso aumentaba su afán por saber que ocurría. Dejó el estudio de lado y se levantó de la cama simulando más mal humor que de costumbre. Si quería respuestas debía permanecer firme.

-**llegas tarde… -** le reclamó

**-¡oye! ¡no seas así y salúdame como se debe!-** expresó con falsa molestia. Al instante sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó desesperadamente, mucho más de lo que la situación ameritaba.

Se alejó de ella extrañado** -¿qué paso?**

**-¿porqué lo preguntas?-**simuló extrañeza

-**nunca me habías saludado así**

**-¡ahh bueno! Si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo**- se alejó

**-¡no! Era broma**-la tomó del brazo y la acunó en su pecho**- ¿Urahara te dijo algo malo cierto?**

**-estas paranoico, sólo quería revisar mi gigai que está perfecto para mi último mes-** le costaba mentirle, era como engañarse a si misma ¿que mas podía hacer cuando las opciones se reducían a separarse para siempre?

-**último mes…-**repitió eso con un tono de tristeza**- debemos aprovecharlo al máximo… podríasmos ir al cine todos los días… ir a tomar he…- **Desde ese momento en adelante quiso tapar sus oídos para amainar las angustiosas ganas de llorar. La realidad es que ya no había tiempo para aprovechar, faltaban pocas horas para que la vida como novia de Ichigo Kurosaki terminara.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_prométeme que serás muy feliz_" fue lo último que le dijo

Le había borrado la memoria a los Kurosaki. Era inverisímil que con un simple gas casi un año de recuerdos acerca de ella lograron ser arrancados de esa familia. Mientras corría alejándose del sitio de buenos momentos las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar. Era lo mejor para Ichigo, lo sabía, pero no la ayudaba a dejar esa angustia atrás.

Cuando iba llegando a una placita dejó de sollozar, seguramente porque al Gigai ya no tenía más para demostrar la angustia que la inundaba. Se detuvo un momento, suspiró y se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaleco, si bien Urahara conocía su situación, quería llegar lo más indiferente a su tienda. Los últimos momentos como 'pseudo-humana' debían ser abandonados para volver a ser la shinigami en su primera misión con los vivos.

-**nunca pensé que serias tan melodramática Rukia**- La voz se sintió lejana sin embargo al voltear aquel personaje estaba encarándola

**-Renji… ¿cómo…?**

**-¡prision de luz!-** antes de que pudiera continuar con la interrogante el pelirrojo la había encerrado entre seis barras de energía luminosa, bastante potentes

**-¿qué haces? –**exclamó alterada, esas cosas le hacían daño- **¡estas exagerando! ¡suéltame!**

**-Kuchiki Rukia quedas detenida por tu relación con un ryoka, tienes derecho a un juicio justo…-**su expresión seria cambio a una divertida antes de continuar- **siempre y cuando nos digas con quien te liaste**

**- no lo haré**

**-¡tonta!-**le gritó tan fuerte que un pito inundó en sus oídos-** Si no lo haces se te condenará a muerte**

**- Yo tuve la culpa así que no lo meteré en esto-**estaba decidida, no le importaba dar su vida por aquel que le había enseñado amor

**-tan humana que te has puesto ¡que patético!**

**-¡hey! ¡no la insultes!**- escuchó un grito que la hizo voltearse. Asustada vio como la peculiar cabeza naranja de su chico se acercaba, cambiando su emoción a una profunda rabia

**-¡¿qué haces aquí?-** le gritó, desesperada- **Deberías estar continuando con tu vida ¡debiste haberme olvidado!**

**-no tengo ni idea que mierda me echaste pero no funcionó nuestro lazo es más fuerte que eso**

**-eres un idiota**- lloró- **VETE DE UNA VEZ**

**-no lo haré-** se plantó decidido frente a ella

**-no-** intervino el pelirrojo**- no lo harás**

Con un rápido movimiento Renji se puso una especie de guante y se le acercó, atravesándolo con su puño derecho mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba el espíritu recién separado de su cuerpo. El pelinaranja ya no sentía el frío ni el peso del mundo sobre él, estaba que flotaba.

**-¡NOO! no, no, no-**se liberó de la prisión de luz y comenzó a golpear la espalda del agresor-**¡¿PORQUÉ LO MATASTE?**

**-no lo maté tonta-** la apartó con una mano-** sólo separé su alma de su cuerpo ya que vendrá con nosotros a Soul Society**

**-¿porqué?**

**-la cámara de los sabios quiere juzgarlos, a ambos**

Tomó su espada abriendo un portal. Cargó al pelinaranja como un saco de papas mientras que con la otra mano logró separar fácilmente el espíritu de una anormalmente cooperadora Rukia para después empujarla bruscamente por la puerta. Una vez cruzaron el portal desapareció dejando atrás los cuerpos vacíos de los amantes en el asfalto

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**19 de junio del 2003**

La cámara de los sabios había sido clara: la ejecución

Su crimen: amarse cruzando la barrera de la vida y la muerte.

Con sus amplios ojos Rukia se percataba de las horribles torturas, violaciones y asesinatos que ocurrían en la alta torre de los lamentos. Pedía desesperadamente una oportunidad para salir de allí y sacar a Ichigo de un castigo que no le correspondía, pero nadie parecía oírla entre tanta plegaria que rondaba en los pasillos.

Quedando dos días para la ejecución los sádicos del escuadrón 12 no habían parado de torturarlos para obtener más información del porqué Ichigo podía verlos. Desde el día que los encarcelaron sólo le veía cuando salía de la sala de torturas. Su expresión para ella no cambiaba ¿acaso no la odiaba? Se preguntaba, lo había separado de su familia y conducido a esto ¿entonces por qué no la despreciaba? En vez de eso siempre la contemplaba con una alegría de mil soles y se intentaba acercar ansioso de un contacto físico que ella igual deseaba, en esos momentos la calidez de un siempre roce de manos duraba para siempre.

Esa noche en particular no dormía, sólo se concentraba en su respiración, nada más que en su respiración. No deseaba percibir ruegos, gritos ni lamentos, le bastaba con todo el arrepentimiento que su mente destilaba. Hubiera conseguido estar tranquila si estallido a su lado no se hubiera generado justo en su celda. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Para su sorpresa vio a su pelinaranja lanzándose inmediatamente a por ella sin intención de soltarla

-**te extrañé**- sintió el aroma y el calor de su cuerpo descubriendo que no era un sueño. ¡oh sus brazo eran tan reconfortantes! Se sentía protegida entre ellos, como si fueran torres que se alzaban para defenderla de la guerra- **debemos irnos, Hanatarou me consiguió un mapa para escapar**

**-¿Hana que?**

**-sólo vámonos**

Tomó bruscamente su mano y se pusieron a correr por los oscuros pasadizos del lugar. Habían alarmas activadas por todos lados además de las fuertes presencias de soldados que la shinigami sentía tras ellos. Tanta era la agitación que al doblar en uno de los pasillos la chica se tropezó

**-¡nos alcanzarán!-** masculló agitada

**-no le daremos el gusto-** notando lo débil que estaba Ichigo la tomó en brazos para seguir corriendo

frente a la salida a la libertad, no tenían tiempo. El escuadrón del gotei 13 estaba a pasos de ellos.

-**Ichigo…**-le dijo Rukia para llamar su atención- **debes irte, yo los distraeré**

**-¡estas loca! Saldremos de aquí juntos**

**-ellos no nos dejarán huir fácilmente, si me quedo por lo menos podré entretenerlos hasta que alcances a refugiarte en un lugar seguro**

-**no… no lo har, no te dejaré, te necesito**- la atrapa para besarla

-**te amo ichigo…**

La chica tenía intenciones de empujarlo a la salida, pero una cegadora luz superior los interrumpió, dejando ver a todos los shinigamis que los rodeaban con sus armas dispuestos a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Ichigo le dio una última mirada a su amada. Quería que esos ojos violeta entendieran todo lo que la adoraba y lo agradecido que estaba por haberla conocido. Por el brillo en estos entendió que ella había comprendido el mensaje, el chico sonrió, podía morir en paz

**-¡ALTO!-** gritó un tipo con cara de lobo- **no se atrevan a dar un paso más, están detenidos en nombre del gotei 13 con sentencia de muerte**

Rukia le dio una última mirada a Ichigo. Quería que esos ojos ámbar entendieran que todo lo que había hecho era por él, que lo adoraba y que agradecía que le enseñara lo que era estar enamorada. Por el brillo en estos entendió que había comprendido el mensaje, pero no podía morir sin dar la pelea

-¡**NOOO! No pienso dejar que lo maten**- gritó Rukia

-**te dije que no te movieras**- a una señal varios soldados apuntaron a la pareja

El líder batió su mano e inmediatamente una serie de haces de luz atravesaron a la pareja haciéndoles caer al piso a varios metros de distancia entre sí. Las heridas eran mortales, ambos expelían su propia laguna de sangre.

Con sus últimas fuerzas intentaron juntar sus manos, sin lograrlo.

Finalmente lo último que vieron del otro fue la sonrisa que tanto amaban

**FIN.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: EL FIC ESTÁ BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN WE ARE BROKEN DE PARAMORE. NO ME MATEN! SE QUE LOS MATE PERO JURO QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO SE VOLVERAN A ENCONTRAR. LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO SE ME HABÍA CORTADO LA INSPIRACIÓN, HASTA QUE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ME ENTUSIASME CON LA CANCIÓN COSMIC LOVE Y MAGICAMENTE VOLVIÓ. ESPERO COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ESTO, PARA VER SI SIGO O NO, ES QUE ME DA LATA NO VER TANTA ACCIÓN ENTRE ESTA PAREJA COMO ANTES, EXTRAÑO ESOS MOMENTOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE HUMILDE CUENTO DE MI MENTE RETORCIDA

EL PROXIMO CUENTO SE TITULA "BESAME" ¿SE IMAGINAN QUE SERÁ?

P.D: ESTE CUENTO ESTA INSPIRADO EN UNA PARTE DE CREPUSCULO Y EN FINAL FANTASY X-2 ¿SE DIERON CUENTA?


	5. Besame

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CUENTO V: BESAME**

Las chicas siempre sueñan acerca de cómo será su primer beso.

Rukia no era la excepción.

Algunas noches soñaba que era besada bajo el crepúsculo, entre una espesa cebada verde que oscilaba con el viento mientras ÉL llevaba aquellas zapatillas de lona que tanto le gustaban y ella llevaba su vertido celeste de verano. Otras veces soñaba que era besada en la casa del árbol de SU patio o mientras se balanceaba en SU columpio de neumático, siempre bajo una luna brillante como la plata con luciérnagas bailando alrededor. Y siempre pensaba que por más que lo planificara nunca resultaría, es decir ¿Cómo conseguiría que la luna se alineara perfectamente en la posición que deseaba o que las luciérnagas aparecieran justo en el momento indicado o que su vecino se diera cuenta de que eso era lo que ella anhelaba?... nunca

Y justo eso era lo que había pasado 

En la secundaria todos estaban vueltos locos por el baile de graduación. La regla era que los chicos invitaban a las chicas, algo bastante machista pero que seguía los cánones de los cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe rescataba a su princesa.

Rukia esperaba que su mejor amigo Ichigo la invitara, y así tener una oportunidad lo más cercana a sus sueños para demostrar que para ella todo había evolucionado. Sin embargo transcurrían los días y nada pasaba. Un día ocultando su desesperación le preguntó acerca del tema obteniendo un simple y cortante "_no iré_" como respuesta, cosa que la deprimió bastante.

No quería asistir, pero sus amigas la convencieron y aceptó ir con Renji, uno de los jugadores del equipo de basquetball, el cual desde hace tiempo la andaba rondando.

Deseó haberse quedado en casa cuando vio a su pelinaranja vecino bailando con Inoue, capitana de las porristas. Se sentía traicionada. "_Llevame a casa_" fue lo único que pudo decirle a Renji antes de que este le robara su primer beso en la puerta de su casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La encontró sentada en su columpio moviéndose lentamente al vaivén del viento, contemplaba al cielo resignada. A medida que se iba acercando pudo admirar lo bellísima que se veía en aquel traje de satén violeta, si sólo fuera más valiente

-**Rukia… yo…-**estaba confundido, tanto que las palabras se enredaban en su boca. Estaba abrumado intentado buscar las explicaciones adecuadas

-**me mentiste**-le interrumpió ella algo molesta

**-lo sé, pero yo…** "_ya no puedo mentirle más_" **tenía que vigilar a Renji**

**-¡¿vigilarlo? ¿porqué habrías de vigilarlo? **–exclamó enojada levantándose del columpio

-**porque el idiota tenia otras intenciones contigo**… -elevó su voz para seguir la corriente de la discusión- no quería que te hiciera nada

-**pues no cumpliste bien tu trabajo**

**-¿qué te hizo?** –exclamó preocupado- **¡juro que lo mataré!**

Un silencio los inundó. Ella intentaba contemplar el cielo para evitar la inquisidora mirada de su amigo, no quería admitirlo, no frente a él ¡era tan vergonzoso!

-**me robo mi primer beso**-admitió tímidamente

**-¿y eso qué?** –le preguntó despreocupado- **ni que fuera la gran…**

No pudo continuar ya que Rukia le había cacheteado, le iba a reclamar pero se desarmó al ver sus orbes violetas cargadas de una furia contenida con lágrimas a punto de explotar.

**-¿ni que fuera la gran cosa dices?** –estaba alterada, no razonaba lo que decía- **Pues fíjate que para mi si era la gran cosa… ese momento es especial para una chica ¡quería que fuera perfecto! ¡quería que fuera contigo!**

Nunca imaginó que una confesión sería así pero ese estúpido simplemente la sacaba de sus casillas, ya no había tiempo de retractarse. Le dio la espalda para juntar el valor que necesitaba para terminar la conversación pero él se le adelanto

**-¿Y nuestra amistad? ¿Acaso no hubiera cambiado?**

**-¡hace tiempo que nuestra amistad cambió para mí Ichigo! Hemos crecido y ya no te veo como a un hermano…**

**-entonces tú**…

La chica sólo pudo suspirar, no quería escuchar nada más del tema, no podía hacerlo por ahora**–mañana tengo que estar en el aeropuerto temprano, mi hermano tiene cosas que hacer en China**

**-¡¿China? –**prácticamente le gritó en la cara- **¿por qué?**

**-cosas de negocios supongo**

**-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**- preguntó asustado _"¿acaso ya no la veré más?"_ Se preguntó

-**ya no importa**- lo único que quería era arrancar de allí, tirarse en su cama tratar de dormir y no verlo hasta que discutiera la situación con su querida almohada pero él no la dejó

- ¿**Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?**

**-nada…-** se alejó en dirección a su casa. Le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano dejando al chico atribulado.

_**¿porqué quiso ir al baile sólo para verla?**_

_**¿porqué sintió rabia cuando la vio con Renji?**_

_**¿porqué se sintió mal al verla contemplando la luna?**_

_**¿porqué deseo haberla acompañado?**_

_**¿Por qué anhelaba ser el primero en besarla?**_

_**¿porqué le reclamó lo del viaje a China**_

_**¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor al imaginarse sin ella? **_

_**¿porqué? ¿porqué?**_

"_porque la quiero_" se dijo a sí mismo antes de dar grandes zancadas hacia ella tomarla del brazo bruscamente y besarla antes de que le reclamara por su violencia.

La chica se quedo paralizada en el momento en que los labios de su vecino tocaron los suyos. Quizás fue bastante agresivo el principio pero cada vez se fue tornando más dulce, él soltó su brazo acariciando suavemente la mejilla con su mano. Se separaron a los segundos después con la respiración algo agitada y la cara sonrojada

- **no quiero que me dejes**- le confesó el chico con los ojos brillando- **no soportaría estar lejos de ti**

**-yo tampoco asi que no tienes de que preocuparte**

**-¿Cómo no?**-preguntó indigando**-¡si te vas a China!**

**-¿cuando dije eso?**

**-cuando dijiste que tu hermano tenia cosas que hacer por allá**

**-nunca te dije que lo iba a acompañar**

**-¿o sea que no te vas?-**deseó no haber dicho eso en voz alta

-**nunca pensé que fueras tan tarado ¿Qué quieres que haga para que entiendas? ¡que te lo explique con peras y manz**…

Pero antes de que siguiera la acalló con otro beso

-**me gustó ese tercer beso**

**-¿Cómo que tercero? Este fue el segundo, el de Renji no cuenta ¿estamos claros?**

**-no tienes ni que decirlo**

A pesar de que no fue besada bajo el crepúsculo, ni en la casa del árbol, ni en su columpio de neumático su verdadero primer beso fue simplemente perfecto. Al igual que todos los otros que estaban por venir

**FIN.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN KISS ME DE SIXPENCE NONE THE RICHER. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN SIMPLEMENTE NO ME LLEGABA. ME ENTUSIASME A TERMINAR ESTE ONESHOT –QUE AL PRINCIPIO SERIA SÓLO UN DRABBLE- CUANDO I ME DIJO QUE ESCRIBIRIA UN FIC Y QUE QUERIA LEER LO QUE YO ESCRIBIA. ESPERO QUE COMENTEN LO QUE SEA ACERCA DE ESTO, YA SEA POSITIVO O NEGATIVO, ESO ME HACE ESCRIBIR MEJOR Y ME ANIMA A CONTINUAR.

EL PROXIMO CUENTO SE TITULA "NO TE AMO". ESTA CASI LISTO ASI QUE TARDARÉ MENOS EN ACTUALIZAR

XOXO


	6. No te amo

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CUENTO VI: YA NO TE AMO**

Blanco, todo blanco. Símbolo de pureza, de eternidad o quizás visto desde un punto de vista más fatal, de la nada misma. Así estaba mi corazón sin reconocer lo que realmente sentía, en esos momentos mi orgullo no dejaba darme cuenta que te amaba más que a mi vida y me hacía ocultar todas las cosas que quería realizar contigo. Esa, supongo, es la razón por la cual ahora me abandonas

El paisaje es desolador ¿Por qué tuviste que citarme en este sitio tan sombrío? Las hojas de los árboles cayendo me recuerdan todas esas lágrimas que por ser hombre no pude derramar por ti, haciéndome parecer más malo de lo que fui al no demostrarte todo el cariño que te tengo.

Sólo suspiro. Deseaba tenerte a mi lado más que a cualquier otra cosa. Si tan sólo todo fuera más simple. 

Te he llamado buena para nada, lo se, es algo que hago porque soy un estúpido que no te comprende o que tiene miedo a entenderte, en este caso mi cerebro está tan descoordinado que hace todo lo posible para insultarte de la forma más dolorosa y así borres los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí ¿será efectivo ese método? No quiero que sufras más de lo necesario así que espero que me suprimas definitivamente de ti

Ya no soportas mis palabras, se nota en tus ojos violetas que desgarrados miran con desolación mi frío rostro. Mueves tus labios ¿acaso será para decirme que ya no me amas? Falsa alarma, sigues pronunciando palabras bonitas para olvidar lo sucedido ¿por qué me ruegas tanto? Es que no te das cuenta que no soy el más apto para estar contigo y que debes buscar a aquel que realmente te hará feliz, no una escoria como yo… 

Llevas aquel vestido blanco que tanto me gusta, como deseo abrazarte de una vez por todas pero mi miedo no me deja, miedo a molestarte, miedo a no estar contigo, miedo a no manifestarte que estoy enamorado de ti. Por eso mismo creo que ahora me encuentro con los ojos cristalinos, luchando contra estos latidos innecesarios que me influencian para llorar, humillarme y pedirte disculpas desde el fondo de mi ser. ¡Maldición! No puedo decirte nada... ¿por qué? 

Ya no soporto tu mirada, ni como nerviosamente juegas con los bordes de tu vestido, tan desesperada que lo has hecho añicos. Está empezando a llover, se nota que Dios sabe como me siento

**-¿por qué no te vas de una buena vez?** –le dije

-**Ichigo no me digas eso por favor... me haces daño- **sus lágrimas incipientes lo demostraban, pero créeme es mejor así

-**como si ese daño me importara**

**-sólo vine a ****aclarar las cosas ¿por qué me tratas así?**

porque te amo demasiado como para atarte a un mundo de oscuridad –**porque no siento lo mismo por ti Rukia ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?**

-**entonces no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de insultarme**

**-creí que ****captarías las indirectas**

Golpe bajo, por fin llegó el momento ¡vamos! tanto te cuesta decir que ya no me amas o que no me quieres volver a ver o algo por el estilo. Por favor señálamelo de una vez así las cosas terminarán más rápido, no quiero que sientas amor por mí, no lo merezco.

Me das la espalda… por fin me hiciste caso, eres más valiente de lo que pensé, pues tuviste las agallas para afrontar todo esto sin perder la compostura, por eso te quiero… veo que estas suspirando, nuevamente volteas con tus lágrimas secas y mirada decidida, por fin articulas tu boca para decirme aquellas palabras que quiero escuchar, aquellas que me dejaran descansar, aquellas que te darán seguridad, creo…

-**ya no te amo **

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **LA CANCION ES I DON'T LOVE YOU DE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. ES ALGO CORTO, CASI UN DRABBLE Y QUIZAS QUEDARON MUCHAS PREGUNTAS SIN CONTESTAR, PERO CONSIDERENLO UN VIÑETA DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA

ESPERO REVIEWS DE CUALQUIER TIPO, DESDE AMENAZAS A CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, LOS NECESITO :D

EL PROXIMO SE TITULA 'LO HAGO COMO UN TIPO', SUENA RARO, LO SE PERO NADA SERA MS TRISTE QUE ESTE

XOXO

I&P


	7. Do it like a dude

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE**

**CUENTO VII: DO IT LIKE A DUDE**

"_Tráeme a Rukia_"

Suspire al recordar sus palabras –**como si fuera tan fácil…**

Esa fue la orden del estirado de Kuchiki Byakuya hace un mes atrás. Desde ese momento no he tenido tiempo de verlo –una parte de mi lo agradece- debido a que su estúpida tarea me lo había impedido. Desde que vi la foto de la chica supe que algo raro ocurría. Que yo sepa el flamante abogado no era de esos pederastas que andaban tras niñitas debiluchas, por mucho que esta se pareciera a su difunta esposa, créanme es increíble cuanto se asemejan, asi que intentaba darle una explicación lógica a esta cuestión sin sentido. Hasta que algo pesado golpeó fuertemente mi cabeza haciéndome caer en el frio suelo de este improvisado gimnasio. Mi ´tarea´ me había lanzado un cubo de latón. Otra vez

-¡**vete de aquí cabeza de zanahoria! Ya te he dicho que no conseguirás nada de mi**

Me levante de un golpe para encarar a la '_chica_' que casi me había noqueado. Rukia se encontraba en medio de un cuadrilátero al lado de un pobre chico que parecía saco de arena

-**TENGO QUE HACERLO**- le grité, era la única forma de comunicarme con ella- **te está esperando**

**-pues dile a ese señor que no iré ni por la fuerza**

Y volvíamos a la discusión de siempre. Era difícil razonar con aquella mujer bajita, terca y grosera dueña del gancho más poderoso del club de pelea donde me encontraba. ¿de que forma se relaciona con Kuchiki Byakuya? Aghh ojala me pagaran por intentar resolver enigmas. En fin, me dirigí a la salida momentáneamente derrotado, antes de salir me di la vuelta y contemplé el lugar.

Las chicas veían atentamente como su ídola de los ojos violetas practicaba para su próxima pelea. Algunas cuando se daban cuenta que estaba allí me sonreían, era difícil pensar que la primera vez que estuve aquí estuve a punto de ser literalmente asesinado por esta jauría de amazonas. ¿de que otra forma podría describir que me hayan acorralado en un pseudocalabozo mientras se interponían ferozmente entre mi objetivo y yo? Se me eriza la piel de sólo recordarlo

-**otra vez por aquí guapo**- se me acercó una rubia de gran… ejem…_ personalidad_

-**Rangiku-san no pararé hasta llevarme a Rukia**

**-¿Por qué tanto interés por la pobre chica?** - ¿había dicho pobre? ¿Seguro era su mejor amiga?

-**es personal…-**le respondí automáticamente recordado la amenazante cara de mi jefe

**-¿personal?** –se rio- **cualquiera diría que te gusta y la quieres para ti solito**

Me despedí con una señal de mi mano. A esa chica le faltaba cerebro ¿Gustarme alguien como Rukia? ¡ja! Ni que me pagaran. Caminaba por las calles pobres de Karakura en dirección al estacionamiento, a buscar la joyita que me llevaría al hogar momentáneo al cual estoy recluido hasta completar mi misión.

Mi celular sonando me hizo reaccionar. Palideci al ver la pantalla. Era mi jefe. Trague saliva antes de contestar

**-¿has conseguido algo?**- intervino la imponente voz del abogado antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra

-**no Señor, la chica no quiere ir con usted**

**-estoy perdiendo la paciencia Kurosaki**- me amenazó, menos mal que no estoy frente a él en estos momentos

-**si al menos me diera alguna razón válida…**

**-es personal-**me interrumpió

-**pero, Señor…**

**-espero resultados Kurosaki**

Y me cortó.

Una semana pasó desde esa llamada y seguía sin lograr avances. Más de alguna vez pensé mentirle a la chica y decir que era una especie de familiar buscándola o que se había ganado la lotería pero extrañamente apenas la contemplo siento que no tengo el derecho a engañarla. Los tres últimos días ni siquiera había conseguido oportunidad para hablar con ella porque estaba recluida no se donde preparándose para la gran pelea de hoy. Llegué a la entrada del club, en la recepción estaba una chica a la que llamaban Momo recibiendo el dinero de la entrada. En cuanto saqué algo de mi cartera no dejo que le pagara

-**no tienes que pagar Ichigo-san eres como de la casa, además Rukia-chan estará muy feliz porque la viniste a ver pelear**

**-no estoy aquí para ver como le lanza golpes a otro tipo**

Tras mi respuesta sólo me sonrió- **lo se, pero será la primera vez que la vez en este tipo de pelea**

**-porque…**

Unos reclamos desde atrás me hicieron avanzar sin obtener respuesta alguna. Resignado me dirigí a las gradas. A pesar de lo arruinado que estaba la gran sala de enfrentamientos era digna de un coliseo romano, con el ring totalmente iluminado al centro. Avance algo para tener una visión suficientemente buena y no perder a Rukia cuando terminara, pero un brazo me cogió llevándome a otro lugar

**-si quieres ver bien a tu chica deberías estar más adelante…-**me dijo Rangiku mientras me arrastraba por las escaleras

**-no es mi chica**

**-eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos…-** su mirada me hizo sentir nervioso- **si al menos tuvieras la valentía de reconocer que te gusta Rukia las cosas serían más fáciles**

**-¡no me gusta!-** le grite ¡hasta cuando iba a estar con lo mismo!

-**si, si, lo que tu digas**

Me soltó cuando llegamos a primera fila. No tomó atención a mis reclamos y siguió con su labor de cobrar apuestas. Era insoportable. Al igual que todas las locas de este estúpido club de pelea que por mas parecer fuertes y dominantes seguían haciendo cosas de niñas como esto de andar imaginando relaciones amorosas donde no las hay. Me senté resignado en mi butaca, con el pasillo a mi derecha y dos hombres extraños a mi izquierda. Uno parecía mayor con el cabello castaño desordenado y unas grandes gafas cuadradas, el otro tenía una sonrisa zorruna y el pelo plateado. Y a mi me decían que mi color de cabello era extraño. El de gafas me miró y me sonrió a modo de saludo, le imité sólo por cortesía.

Pronto el lugar quedó iluminado solo por las luces del ring. Gritos y abucheos seguidos de la voz nasal del comentarista marcaban el inicio de la jornada.

-… en esta esquina con 33 kilogramos y 1.44 de estatura, tenemos a la pequeña gigante Shirayuki- Rukia saltaba en el ring lanzando besos para todos lados recibiendo a cambio gritos de admiración, suspiros y uno que otro piropo-… y en esta otra esquina con 350 kilogramos y 1.83 de estatura el coloso Omaeda…

No podía creerlo. Anteriormente la he visto pelear contra mujeres , hombres 'normales' o afeminados pero no contra mastodontes como este. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio, tengo miedo, miedo de que puedan dañarla, como me gustaría estar allí y defenderla. El timbre suena y el gigante se acerca rápidamente a Rukia, esta lo esquiva fácilmente, del alivio alcanzo a soltar un suspiro, el tipo sentado a mi lado me mira extraño, me importa un comino, estoy preocupado y nervioso no puedo evitar temblar. Pronto llego un momento catastrófico: el tal Omaeda la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos, estrujándola como a un simple pañuelo, se estaba colocando morada ¡oh no la matará! Busque al árbitro con la mirada, estaba de lo mas tranquilo coqueteando con una chica de la primera fila ¡como no se da cuenta que la matará! Quería levantarme y gritarle en cara que hiciera bien su trabajo y detuviera la pelea pero un estruendo me detuvo. No supe como Rukia tenia a Omaeda contra el piso con una mano en su cuello aprisionándolo en una extraña llave.

El idiota del arbitro comenzó a contar… a los 10 el tipo seguía sin levantarse

El timbre volvió a sonar. Rukia había vencido. Mi alegría se manifestó en una carcajada alocada que dejó algo atónitos a los que estaban a mí alrededor. Rápidamente me levante para alcanzarla, felicitarla e intentar convencerla como siempre pero la perdí entre tanta gente. Encontré a Rangiku-san custodiando uno de los camerinos, quizás estaba allí

**-¿está Rukia?**

**-ahora no guapo deja que descanse**

**-pero quiero felicitarla **- exclame de lo más inocente

-**me encantaría dejarte pero me dijo dos cosas: la primera que no te dejara pasar y la segunda que te espera mañana a las cuatro en el café bella luna**- dijo antes de entrar y cerrar tras de si la puerta con llave.

En medio del café "bella luna" los meseros que parecían ser italianos corrían de un lado a otro para atender a toda la gente de aparente alcurnia que concurría. Era extraño que me citara aquí, en un lugar tan distinto al ring donde arrasaba con todas y todos. Había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado porque desconocía si trataba con una persona puntual o no. A la hora indicada una chica con un gran sombrero y un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas se sentó frente a mí como si nada. Su ostentoso accesorio no me dejaba ver completamente su rostro pero por lo que alcance a notar me miraba con una sonrisa.

-**disculpe señorita…**

Intente buscar las palabras correctas para correrla sin parecer pesado. Estaba esperando a Rukia después de todo. La chica ante mi aparente debate mental sólo levantó delicadamente su blanca mano en busca de alguien que la atendiera

-**me puede traer un **_**skinny caramel macchiato**_** por favor**- a pesar de sonar dulce y refinada esa mujer distaba mucho de serlo. Ahora que lo noto bien, su tamaño, su blanca piel, su corto cabello negro concuerdan, pero mi mente aún no logra relacionar los datos correctamente. Fue necesario que ella se quitara el gran y ridículo sombrero y me mirara con sus potentes ojos violetas para que concluyera de quien se trataba

**-¿Rukia?**

**-te he dejado prendado… nunca pensé que te costara tanto reconocerme cabeza de zanahoria**

Obviando su insulto y algo sorprendido continúe la conversación**-¿qué haces vestida así?**

**-¿por qué? ¿no te gusta?**- preguntó inocente. No es que no me gustara. Al contrario… el problema es que parecía gustarme más de lo que debería- **es agradable darse un gusto de vez en cuando, principalmente cuando se puede-** sabía que era una chica después de todo**- gracias-** le dijo al mesero tras traer su café con una sonrisa mayor a la que me había dedicado al principio que lo dejó babeando. Estúpido tipo. Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos me vio y luego huyó despavorido ¿tenía algo en la cara o qué? Suspiré pare relajarme antes de continuar

**-¿para que me citaste aquí?**

**-reconsidere tu propuesta… conoceré a ese tal Byakuya** –por fin la enana testaruda había recapacitado**- pero antes de que saltes de felicidad tengo una condición**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-lo haré después de mi pelea con Grimmjow**- Dijo con toda tranquilidad ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Me suena pero…- **obviamente ese nombre te suena…-** dijo ¿había hablado en voz alta?- **es el campeón del grupo arrancar, es un tipo como de tu porte con el cabello azul, es conocido por eliminar a su competencia antes de la pelea**…- sus seguridad me desconcertó

-**ese tipo es un asesino ¿por qué crees que sigue siendo numero uno después de más de un año?-** simplemente elevó los hombros y le dedicó una mirada soñadora a lo que quedaba de su café**-¿aún así pelearás contra él?**

**-si…-** note mi ceño fruncirse más de lo habitual y mis orejas rojas, me estaba enojando- **no entiendo porque te molesta**

"¡_estupida! ¿Cómo no me va a molestar? pueden hacerte daño"_ Menos mal que no dije eso ultimo en voz alta, sino la princesita me hubiera molestado por preocuparme por ella ¿y que si me preocupaba? Era sólo por mi trabajo de mantenerla sana y salva… ¿cierto?

-**no es para alarmarse-** se terminó el café con un gran 'ahhg' como los niños pequeños cuando terminan su coca-cola- **el idiota no me considera la gran cosa así que buscará vencerme por su cuenta para mantener lo poco que queda de su orgullo como peleador… que pena por él que no le resultará**

**-¿de donde sacas la certeza?**

**-soy la mejor, con eso me basta…** - su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa… esperen ¿se iluminó? Me está haciendo mal juntarme con el baboso de Ishida- **¿porqué no hablamos de otra cosa?**

**-si hacemos eso estaríamos como en una cita**

¿Por qué rayos dije eso? ¿Necesitaba hacer más incomoda la situación? ¡claro que no! Que tarado haría eso… ja ja sólo yo. Rukia me miró extraña y se sonrojó, no se si fue por la cafeína que le estaba haciendo efecto o por… definitivamente debió haber sido el café

**-sabes es imposible hablar seriamente contigo-** se levantó de la mesa- **más te vale que no te aparezcas por el gimnasio hasta que yo te avise**

**-¡oye espera! Es por mi trabajo**

Detuvo su marcha hacia la salida, debía sentir frio porque temblaba, que extraña con este calor…

**-lo se… pero estoy harta que me pregunten sobre ti, así que como llegamos a un acuerdo y soy simplemente un**_** trabajo **_**para ti deja de espiarme hasta el dia que decida ir con tu jefe. Adiós**

La vi marcharse abandonando toda la delicadeza con la que había llegado. Ese adiós me hizo sentir un vacío, que raro, nunca me había pasado.

Al día siguiente mis pies me llevaron de manera inexplicable frente al sitio de entrenamiento de las chicas. Sabía que no tenía motivo para estar allí pero extrañamente necesitaba verla. Continúe de tal forma los diez días siguientes. Llegaba a la entrada me interceptaba alguna de las residentes diciéndome que estaba ocupada por lo que volvía a mi hogar desanimado. Sin que suene masoquista extraño que me golpee o que me discuta las cosas. Extraño su forma de ser y lo que representa como persona. La extraño, aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

Un día me camufle un poco y me quede a la cerca de la entrada del club hasta que todas salieran esperando que ella también lo hiciera, pero no salía. Espere y espere hasta que me dieron las 6 de la mañana pero ni rastros de Rukia ¿existiría la posibilidad de que aún estuviera dentro? Utilizando mis habilidades de espía forcé silenciosamente la entrada y me escabullí en el recinto. El lugar en plena oscuridad era tenebroso, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento un asesino con mascara me atacaría a lo más película de terror. Dejando las estupideces de lado recorrí el perímetro del gimnasio principal, desde una de las puertas se escuchaban grititos frustrados y quejidos, nervioso me atrevi a entrar.

El cuarto estaba iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara de escritorio, cuando ajuste mi visión distinguí como Rukia golpeaba con ahínco un saco de arena que estaba en medio de la habitación. Se veía cansada ¿habrá estado toda la noche aquí? Aprovechando que no nota mi presencia me quede analizando sus movimientos. En un momento casi se cae por lo que detuvo el saco con sus manos y se sentó en la esquina frente a mí, al levantar la vista su rostro cambió de cansado a impactado

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-**se levantó rápidamente- **te dije que me dejaras tranquila hasta terminar esta pelea- **Estaba tan molesta que no sentía ganas de responderle. No esta vez - **¡¿Qué esperas? ¡ANDATE!-** me dio un empujón hacia la puerta. Noté como sus brazos temblaban. En un rápido movimiento la tome de las muñecas

**-¿estuviste entrenando toda la noche? ¿todos estos días?-** no me respondió sólo volteo el rostro- **¡tonta! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable con tu cuerpo? Acaso crees que asi de temblorosa como estas podrás hacerle daño sin que te mate…**

**-¡COMO SI ESO TE IMPORTARA!**- me gritó mientras me miraba fijamente, claro que me importaba, el sólo pensar en no verla más es un tormento. Tras un silencio incómodo ella continúo- **necesito derrotarle**- expresó más relajada

**-¿Por qué?**

**-porque necesito demostrarles a todos estos gilipollas que las mujeres podemos ser tan fuertes como ustedes-** bruscamente hizo que soltara sus muñecas- **tu no sabes lo que significa para una chica sobrevivir en este mundo… que te llamen débil, que te aparten, que te traten como basura e incluso que te usen en contra de tu voluntad**

Palidecí **-¿acaso tu…?**

**-no, no me han violado, pero a muchas de mis amigas sí… se siente horrible el intentar consolarlas sin lograrlo y como algunas se matan porque no aguantan más toda esta mierda**

-**Rukia**

**-si le derroto lograré marcar la diferencia por ellas… no me importa lo que pase después, no me importa si me mata o si…**

Tenia que callarla de alguna forma. No podía permitir que continuara su frase, sabía que no me escucharía por las buenas asi que hice recurrí a la más baja de las formas, la tome del rostro, la acerqué a mi y la bese. Comenzó furioso por las palabras acumuladas en su boca, se tornó romántico y suave dejándome sentir aquellas mariposas en el estómago que hace mucho que no tenía dejándome probar su dulce sabor a melocotón, luego cuando le acaricié la mejilla para expresarle que la anhelaba ella se tensó y me mordió. El metálico gusto de la sangre, mi sangre, caía por mi rostro y el suyo. Volvió a apartarme de un empujón.

Estaba pálida, como si la que estuviera perdiendo sangre fuera ella, mantenía su antebrazo cubriendo su boca y sus ojos abiertos hacia mí, intentando juzgarme bien o mal. El dolor me molestó

**-¿porqué hiciste eso?-**le grite

**-¡vete!-** me gritó a todo pulmón. Me alarmé ¿qué estará pensando para gritarme así?

-**espera… no puedo irme todavía… necesito…**

**-¡vete!-** me repitió. Sus ojos brillantes estaban a punto de romperse en un mar de lágrimas. Quería acercarme y consolarla pero dos personas me detuvieron. Y me arrastraron a la salida de una forma no muy cortes. Recien cuando me soltaron me di cuenta que eran Rangiku-san y Momo

**-necesito explicarle…-** les rogué

-**de eso nada guapo… ella no quería que la molestaras y ¡es lo primero que haces!-** se veía aterradora**- no vuelvas hasta que se contacte contigo**

**-pero…- **la mano de la otra chica se levantó frente a mí para detenerme

-**no tienes porque asustarte Kurosaki-san, tu trabajo no se irá a ningún lado-** me estaba sonriendo tiernamente, pero sus palabras parecían balas directo a mi corazón, me hizo sentir mal**- vámonos Rangiku-san**

Las escuché murmurar cosas que no pude captar. Resignado me fui del lugar.

Volví después de un largo día de meditar la situación. A la mierda con mi trabajo. Mi conexión con Rukia se había transformado en mucho más que eso, no se de que forma esa chica testaruda logró golpear mi amígdala como una roca e instalarse en mi cerebro y corazón. No podía pasar un minuto de vida sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando, con quien conversaba, lo que deseaba. Quería todo de ella y quería darle todo de mí. Necesito hacérselo saber de alguna forma. Frente al club de pelea había una aglomeración de personas, alcance a leer en un cartel el nombre de Grimmjow y Shirayuki ¿sería hoy su gran pelea? Me acerqué a la entrada, esta vez un chico moreno con treinta centímetros más de altura y como cincuenta kilos más de masa muscular que yo me detuvo

-**no puedes pasar…-**me exclamó sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-**no importa… solo quiero saber si hoy pelea Rukia**

**-si**

Me aparte para sentarme en el banco más cercano. Tenía una sensación extraña. Confiaba en la fuerza y destreza de Rukia en su rubro, pero eso no me tranquiliza, necesito que además ella este segura después de la pelea. Asi que pienso esperarla hasta que termine. Además así no estaré tan nervioso viéndola. Me estresaría en demasía verla ser golpeada en estos momentos, prefiero conocer el resultado final sin los acontecimientos.

A los cuarenta minutos unos tipos salieron molestos, creo que eran los mismos que estaban sentados a mi lado cuando Rukia se enfrentó a ese mastodonte. Algunas personas salían alegres, eufóricos, otros salían tristes y enojados pero nunca tan al extremo como los primeros. Cuando empezaban a disminuir las personas a la entrada me acerqué al guardia de antes que respondía con monosílabos a las intervenciones de una hiperventilada recién llegada Momo

-**Kurosaki-san gano… ella ganó**- me sonrió apenas me acerqué

Apenas escuché eso me bajó un alivio. Por fin podría verla **–¿Cuánto le falta para salir?**

-**creo que poco… ¿porqué no la esperas? Le diré que estas aquí**

Con una actitud bastante distinta a la de la ultima vez me dejó esperando. Crucé la calle para volver al banco de la placita. Al rato Rukia apareció en la entrada con una sonrisa de satisfacción que sólo le vi ante ese estúpido café de caramelo. Me levante para hacerle una seña que captó inmediatamente, dispuesta a alcanzarme iba a cruzar la calle pero una luz la cegó. Me voltee hacia donde esta venía, un auto a toda velocidad se acercaba a ella

-**RUKIA**-grite pero parecía no oírme, estaba parada en medio de la vía entre la trayectoria de ese auto endemoniado. No se como mis pies lograron moverse del suelo en menos de un segundo para acercarme, logrando empujarla hacia la vereda antes de que el impacto me enajenara de todo

Me sentía flotando. Flotaba en una especie de cálido y pacifico mar transparente. Entre edificios blancos y cajas amontonadas con un cielo azul eléctrico que me arrastraba de a poco ¿estaré yendo hacia el otro mundo? Ojalá que no. Aún me quedan cosas por hacer, como terminar con mi trabajo y explicarle a esa chica lo que siento por ella así que Dios aún no me puede llevar ¡no puede ser mi hora, joder!

-**por favor despierta**

¿despertar? Pero si ya estoy despierto en este universo paralelo ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? Necesito una puerta o algo

-**por favor despierta**

No es tan fácil amiga

**-por favor despierta**

Esa voz

Por fin podía reconocer esa voz de ángel llamándome. Pronto todo se volvió negro y ya no me sentía flotando en medio de la nada sino que estaba tendido sobre algo blando con la brisa golpeándome de a poco. No quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que esa voz llamándome podría ser una mentira, una jugarreta de mi mente, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo ella a mi lado? así que seguí disimulando inconsciencia

-**por favor… ya no aguanto más verte así, a ti, al idiota más grande de la ciudad… -**bien, no me gustó eso**- al guardaespaldas con el cabello más ridículo del escuadrón**- ¿quieres hacerme enojar pequeña bruja? Pues fijate que esta resultando –**al obstinado que no me deja actuar ni pelear con libertad… -**suspiró, por favor que pare con su perorata que apenas aguanto no ahorcarla -**por favor… ya te prometí que esta sería mi última pelea… te juro que ya no lo haré más pero despierta, no puedo dejar atrás mi antiguo mundo sin ti…** -algo frio alcanzó mi mano ¿lágrimas tal vez? Esa sensación no puede ser una farsa. Ella tiene que estar aquí. Así que abrí los ojos.

Efectivamente estaba a mi lado, vestida como aquella vez en el café, con el pelo tomado y el rostro mirando el suelo, temblaba, estaba llorando… ¿por mi?

**-¿la gran Rukia admite depender de mi?-** bromee para romper la tensión. Levantó el rostro para verme. Se veía tan cansada, pálida, con lágrimas secas por todos lados y ojeras de gran tamaño

**-Ichigo…-** exclamó sorprendida en cuanto le sonreí para subirle el ánimo, a pesar de su estado su rostro se iluminó. Ahora que lo pienso creo que es la primera vez que la escucho llamarme por mi nombre. Habían sido muchos idiota, cabeza de zanahoria, estúpido, gilipollas pero nunca Ichigo. Quería incorporarme de la cama y abrazarla pero me detuvo- **no hagas fuerzas, debes descansar… no cualquiera sobrevive a ser atropellado así**

**-¿Qué ocurrió?**

-**después de la pelea Aizen y Gin, los manager de Grimmjow intentaron atropellarme, pero tu te cruzaste en el camino… pensé que no volvería a verte así…-** y volvió a llorar

**-no sigas, por favor… no es agradable ver a la persona que quieres llorar y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** me miró sorprendida. Esperen un momento ¿me confesé? ¿asi de fácil, corto y sencillo?- **¿tu me quieres?**

Aghhh pregunta de mier…- **acércate un poco**… -le pedí, me obedeció, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca**- otro poco**… -otra vez los mismo- **otro poco que no muerdo**

Y cuando estaba a la distancia adecuada levanté la cabeza y la besé

Ella se aparto desviando su rostro hacia la pared, dejándome caer en la cama**- ¡oye… que no puedo moverme tanto!**- me gustó verla sonrojada y tan indefensa**- Rukia… mírame…-** cuando tuve esos ojos índigo frente a mí suspiré y me rendí completamente a mi veta romántica**- te quiero, no se cuando ni como ni porque pero estoy enamorado de ti… me tienes atado… mi corazón es tuyo**

**-entonces…-** dijo nerviosa- **¿no soy un simple trabajo para ti?**

¿eso era lo que le preocupaba? Chica tonta. Como pude me senté en la cama, ella se acercó para ayudarme, aun me costaba moverme entre tanta venda y yeso, cuando sentí algo de estabilidad la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué para volver a besarla, esta vez fue lento, total teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no me di cuenta lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor hasta que un carraspeo algo particular me sacó de mi ensoñación e hizo que Rukia se separara de mi avergonzada mirando hacia la ventana. Iba a reclamar contra cualquiera que tuviera el valor de interrumpirlos pero apenas vi hacia la puerta cualquier palabrota se quedo atascada, junto con la sangre que debería estar en mi rostro y la valentía que hace poco profesaba.

-**mas te vale que le quites las manos de encima a mi hermana Kurosaki**

¿Qué hacia el imponente Kuchiki Byakuya mirándome con cara de odio y llamando a Rukia hermana?

**-le avise a nii-sama que vendría y me quiso acompañar**-me explicó la aludida más recuperada. La miré confuso

**-¿nii-sama?-**apunté descaradamente a mi jefe

**-pues sí**-me sonrió- **mucho gusto… soy Kuchiki Rukia**

¡oh no! Ahora si que soy hombre muerto

**FIN**

**N.A: HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS TANTO TIEMPO! PRIMERO QUE TODO ESTE ULTIMO CUENTO ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN ' ****DO IT LIKE A DUDE DE JESSIE J'****. ME COSTÓ TERMINARLO, LA INSPIRACIÓN SE ME IBA A CADA RATO, QUERÍA HACER ALGO CORTO PERO AL FINAL RESULTARON ONCE PAGINAS DE WORD ¿GENIAL NO?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO DURANTE ESTE LAAAARGO CAMINO Y LAMENTO NO PODER RESPONDER A SUS PETICIONES DE CUENTO. ESPERO QUE ESTE ULTIMO LES HAYA GUSTADO, FUE UN POCO DE FELICIDAD A TANTA TRISTEZA QUE HABIA DESCRITO ANTES**

**ÉXITO EN TODO LO QUE SE PROPONGAN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTO**

**XOXO**

**P**


End file.
